Phantom Wolf
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: The bell rang, again. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's winner and still King of the Cage, the Wolverine." The announcer said. People 'booed' but Wolverine wasn't listening. "I'll fight him." Everyone's heads turned to see a boy, around Rogue's age, watching. He had black hair, and ice cold blue eyes.
1. Prologue

**7/12/16: TURN BACK NOW, ALL WHO VALUE GOOD WRITING. No, but seriously, you don't want to read this story. The writing is shit, the plot is shit, the character consistency is shit, pretty much everything is shit, and this goes for all three books. This was a weird stage in my life (it was around the time a Fanfictioner grows out of OC stories but doesn't quite know what good writing is yet; otherwise known as the eleven-twelve-year-old-stage for me), and because the majority of other DP writers were doing angst, I thought everyone wanted angst (new writers, do not be fooled; angst does get very boring very quickly when it's done too much). Still, that's no excuse for this. For those of you who actually manage to like, I commend you being patient and finding something in this that even _the author_ can't find it. Ya'll are saints.**

**The only bright side to this is that I am thinking of rewriting it sometime, and if you've seen my other work, you'll know that my writing is gotten infinitely better (which is not a shocker because it's not very hard to top this story). However, said rewrite would almost be unrecognizable when compared to the original. I would scrap so much of the plot and replace it, which is why I've been hesitant to start a rewrite. Shockingly, there are people who actually enjoyed the story, loved it even (hard to imagine; I know), and for those few people, I would feel bad taking away something they enjoyed. Thus, you see my dilemma.**

**However, the idea is still burning bright, and I may pursue it sometime eventually. Till then, just leave this tab please. If you continue on and hate it, you can't really complain cause I did warn you. You poor bastard, you didn't listen to me. If you read and enjoy, well, again, I commend you for finding something to like about this.**

**Anyway, have a good day, guys, and read something decent, please. XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom or X-Men. You won't see another disclaimer. I also don't own that lovely up there.**

* * *

Prologue

**Beep**

**_Betrayed_**

**Beep**

_"Scalpel."_

_"No! I'm your son! I'm your son!"_

**Beep**

**_Kidnapped_**

**Beep**

_"Sorry, but we're taking the ghost in for questioning and lot's of experiments."_

_"Let me go! Let me go!"_

**Beep**

**_Abused_**

**Beep**

_Slice_

_Scream_

_Crack_

_"Shut up ghost!"_

**Beep**

**_Sold_**

**Beep**

_"Use wolf DNA. What do you think about that Weapon W?"_

_Silence_

_"I thought as much. Start the procedure."_

_Splash_

_Silent Scream_

**Beep**

**_Red_**

**Beep**

_Growl_

_Screams_

**Beep**

**_Run_**

**Beep**

_Crinch, Crunch_

_Huff, Pant_

_Crinch, Crunch_

**Beep**

**_Gone_**

**Beep**

_Hhhhooooowwwwllll!_

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

_**Free**_

* * *

**I was bored. So I decided to post something. And people... PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME IDEAS! I usually love ideas but I kinda already got this one done. And it's sequel. And the prequel... I have a lot of time on my hands. The beginning of this is also based-loosely on Phantom Kitty-Cat. But not too much... :D**


	2. Ch1

Ch.1

"Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennium, evolution leaps forward."

* * *

A semi-truck pulled up into Northern Alberta, Canada. A man went to the passenger side and opened the door.

"This is it." He said to the girl sitting there.

Her name was Rogue, and she had the power to drain your memories, personality, powers (If you're a mutant, that is.), and most importantly, your life force.

She grabbed her bag, got out of the truck, and looked around.

"Where are we? I thought you said you were going to take me as far as Laughlin City." She said. The man looked at her, and then pointed to the city. "This is Laughlin City."

She looked at the small town around her.

She found shelter at a bar, and hid her face in her hood. She watched as someone was dragged out of a ring.

"In all my years, I've never seen anything like it. Are you going to let this man walk away with your money?" The announcer said to the crowd. A bold man named Stu stood up and shouted "I'll fight him!"

People started cheering excitedly. Rogue watched horrified.

The man in the cage looked as if he could care less. Stu entered the cage and the announcer said "Our savior!" Rogue watched as the announcer whispered something to Stu, while the man looked confused. As the announcer left, the man got in a defense position and put on a smile.

The bell rung and Rogue watched as the man who was in the cage to begin started to get a serious beat down. When it looked like he was down for the count, he stared up at Joe with venom.

The tides turned.

The man got up and gave Stu the beat down of his life.

The bell rang, again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's winner and still King of the Cage, the Wolverine!" The announcer said. People 'booed' but Wolverine wasn't listening.

"I'll fight him."

The person's voice didn't shout or was above speaking level, but it cut through the noise like a hot knife through butter.

Everyone's heads turned to see a boy, around Rogue's age, watching. He had black hair, and ice cold blue eyes. He wore a thin jacket over a navy-blue shirt-sleeved shirt, with black jeans, and combat boots. The whole bar got quiet.

"You sure about that, son?" The announcer asked.

"I wouldn't have volunteered if I wasn't sure, and I am _not _your son." The boy glared at him.

The announcer looked at him suspiciously. "What's your name, boy?"

The boy in question looked at him with a smirk. "I don't give out my real name, but you can call me Phantom." He said.

"Well, get in there, _Phantom._" The announcer hissed.

Phantom got up, dropped his backpack, and walked into the ring, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Wolverine turned around. "You don't want to do this, kid."

The kid gave him a small, knowing smile, and got into a defense stance that said he had experience. "Do you?"

Wolverine's eyes narrowed. The bell rung.

Wolverine attacked first, fist flying, wanting this fight short and painless for the boy. The boy easily dodged it, and Rogue's eyes widened. For the next ten minutes, Wolverine and Phantom fought. Wolverine attacked with brute force, but Phantom dodged and attacked with speed and agility, making them evenly matched.

Ten minutes turned into fifteen and fifteen turned into twenty five. When the pair had been going at it for thirty minutes, the bell rang. The pair stopped fighting.

"We have a tie between, the King of the Cage and the Mysterious Phantom!" People started cheering.

Phantom stuck out his hand towards Wolverine. "Good game."

Wolverine hesitantly brought his hand to Phantom's. "Yeah, good game."

After that, Phantom left the ring, with his portion of the money.

* * *

Later, after an almost bar fight, hitchhiking a ride, almost getting thrown off said ride, Rogue and Wolverine found themselves in an RV together, with Rogue munching down on some jerky.

Rogue put down her hood, which been up for some time.

"I'm Rogue." She said and saw his dog tags. "Were you in the army? Doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

Wolverine quickly hid them under his shirt.

Then after almost getting kicked out _again, _Rogue started rubbing her hands. Wolverine saw and turned on the heat. "Put your hands on the heater."

He went to grab her hands but she quickly retracted.

He let his hands go back to the steering wheel, a little hurt.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, kid." He said.

"It's nothing personal. It's just that, when people touch my skin something happens." She said and put her gloves back on.

"What?" Wolverine asked.

"I don't know. They just get hurt." She said. Wolverine looked at her for a second, before shrugging. "Fair enough."

Rogue stared at Wolverine's knuckles for a second before she dared to ask him the question she had been dying to ask.

You see, the bar fight involved Wolverine and Stu. Wolverine had these claws that came out his knuckles. So, Rogue knew he was a mutant, like her. That's why she hitched a ride.

"When they come out, does it hurt?" She asked. There was a silent second before Wolverine replied.

"Every time."

Rogue looked down at her hands, and it was Wolverine who broke the silence.

"So, what kind of name is 'Rogue'?" He asked. She looked at him.

"What kind of a name is 'Wolverine'?" She countered.

"My name's Logan." He answered, almost hesitantly. Rogue gave a small smile. "Marie."

He returned the smile, and they went around a bend and saw someone.

Rogue recognized him immediately. "Hey, isn't that Phantom?"

Logan looked at the teen.

"What's he doing out here?" Logan asked himself, and pulled up next to Phantom.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Logan immediately asked.

"I'm walking." was his sarcastic reply. Logan looked at him with a blank look for a second.

"Get in the truck."

Phantom turned and looked at him. "When did you become my ruler?"

Logan glared. "The truck, now."

Phantom rolled his eyes, with a smirk, and got in next to Rogue, putting his backpack on the ground. Logan started the truck up again.

"Is there a reason you're kidnapping me?" Phantom said. Logan gave a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Last time I do anything nice." He mumbled.

"So, what's your name?" Rogue asked.

"I saw you at the bar." Phantom replied.

"What's your _real _name?"

Phantom gave her a weary look. "Why should I tell you?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "We'll tell you ours."

Phantom looked him up and down.

"Yours first." Phantom said.

"Logan."

"Marie, but just call me Rogue."

Phantom nodded. "Danny."

Rogue smiled at him and held up the jerky. "Want some?" She asked. Danny looked at her up and down.

"You need it more than me." He said. Rogue gave him a quizzical look.

"But you're thinner than me." She said. Danny rolled his ice blue eyes, and took the smallest piece he could find.

"Happy? Now, you can sleep easy." He said.

"She was just trying to be nice." Logan said a little defensive.

"I'm fine. I don't need anyone looking after me. I've gotten this far in life without someone." Danny said defensively. Logan shook his head disapprovingly, and they went into an awkward silence.

"You know, you guys should wear your seatbelt's." Rogue said. Logan started to defend himself while Danny watched amused.

That is...until a tree fell down in front of them, and Logan was sent out the windshield, while Danny clung to the seat for dear life.

Rogue looked up after a brief black outage, and saw Danny's horror stricken face. She looked out the window and saw Logan's still figure. Both of them didn't notice the fire that started in the back.

They watched in shock as Logan got back up and started walking towards the truck. Suddenly, Rogue tried to move but found that she couldn't, and started coughing. Danny noticed with concern. Logan stood in front of the truck now. There was a huge gash on his forehead. It healed faster than anything they've ever seen.

"You guys, alright?" Logan asked. The wound was now almost healed.

Rogue watched, as Danny got out.

"Kid, are you alright?"

Rogue snapped out of her funk. "I'm stuck." She said as Danny tried to undo the seatbelt.

Logan started to walk over but stopped, seeing the tree. Danny and he both started to sniff the air around them. Logan's claws retracted but Danny growled, low and deep. Rogue looked at the boy surprised.

Suddenly, another man burst out of the woods and tackled Logan. Danny grabbed Rogue's arm and yanked her forward. Suddenly, she was being pulled towards the forest.

"Stay here and hold this." Danny said, giving her the backpack and ran over to where Logan used to be, speaking that Logan was now on the windshield.

"Hey Pussy Cat!" Danny yelled. The man turned around.

"Come and get me!"

The man growled and lunged. Rogue's eyes widened in surprise as the same claws as Logan's came out of Danny's knuckles, and one black and one white wolf ear formed on top of his head, while a black tail with a white tip appeared. Then Rogue noticed one difference.

Logan's claws came out farther than Danny's. His only came out half way, while his fingernails became sharper and coated over with a metallic shine.

The man came upon Danny, but Danny instantly kicked him away with his combat boots. As Rogue watched Danny give the man a beat down, much like Logan at the bar, she felt something grip her shoulder.

She turned around and saw a woman with white hair. She looked back at the fight and saw that a man with a visor was dragging Logan away. Danny was oblivious.

"Come with us. You'll be safe." The woman said.

Rogue decided to trust her, and the woman took her hand.

"Danny!" Rogue cried. Danny looked her way, and was punched into a tree. She gasped and covered her mouth.

The man smirked and started to walk up to where Danny had fallen, but was met with a blast of green energy. Danny got up from his spot.

"I don't do low blows, buddy. I've had enough of those in my life already." He said.

"Kid, get away from there! The trucks about to blow!" The man with a visor said. Danny looked at the truck and saw the huge fire that was ablaze.

"On it!" Danny said and ran to where the woman and Rogue were, and they quickly left, right before the RV went up in flames, but Danny wasn't far away enough.

**In Some Lame Evil Lair**

A man named Toad, with green skin and wearing goggles, was holding a spray can and painting something when the man from earlier, Sabertooth, walked in.

"Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?" Toad said. Sabertooth gave him a furious growl and walked into a hallway. Toad carried on, smiling happily.

At the end of the hallway was a large rock cavern with metal support beams with a single desk that had Newton balls swinging back and forth, with no string holding them up. A lone figure was there. He was an elderly man. This man's name was Eric Lehnsherr. But he preferred Magneto.

He was standing behind the desk, and Sabertooth stopped in front of it.

"What happened?" Magneto's booming voice said.

"They knew." Sabertooth replied. The chair behind the desk moved and Magneto sat down.

"Charles…" Magneto hummed and his hands rose. Logan's dog tags ripped off of Sabertooth's neck and into Magneto's waiting hands.

Magneto looked at them and saw the name 'Wolverine' and some numbers on them. He looked down at his wrist and there were tattooed numbers on it.

"Where is the mutant now?" Magneto asked.

"With them." Sabertooth answered. Magneto's hands closed around the dog tags and he stood up.

"I have made the first move. That is all they know." Magneto said and threw the dog tags onto the table.

"There is one more thing you should know." Sabertooth said. Magneto looked at him expectantly.

"There was another mutant there. He had powers much like Wolverine, but he could shoot a green beam from his eyes." Sabertooth said.

Magneto raised an eyebrow and put on a thoughtful look. "He might be useful to our plans. We'll have to look into it. But for now, come, the U.N. Summit is approaching. Time for our little test." Magneto said and walked down the hall. Sabertooth grabbed the dog tags before following.

**Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Med Bay**

Logan was lying on a metal table. A woman named Jean Gray walked over with a few things on a tray. She studied him and his knuckles for a moment before a syringe floated into her hands. She put the needle on and stuck it into his arm but then suddenly, Logan leaped up and put Jean into a choke-hold. Before Jean could pass out, Logan let go of her and ran out of the infirmary.

The door closed to the infirmary leaving Logan alone in the hall with no escape. He looked down at his bare chest before ripping off the stickers and the needle that was still in his arm.

_Where is he going?_

Logan looked around confused but saw no one. He saw six suits in tubes though. He also saw a wardrobe, filled with jackets. He grabbed one and put it on. He started down the hall to find an exit.

_Where are you going?_

Logan looked around and hid. Right next to him, an elevator opened up and Logan hid next to it, ready to attack.

_Over here._

This time it was a whisper. Logan looked into the empty elevator, and walked in.

For it to shut on him.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he walked out into a classy hallway.

_Where are you going? This way. Over there._

Logan started running, and hid in a doorway, looking for the person. He heard noises from a nearby stairwell and hid behind a pillar. Kids rushed to their unknown destination. He heard something else and ran into another doorway.

He turned around and found five kids and an elderly man watching.

"Good morning, Logan." He said and looked at the children. He gave them instructions for an assignment and they started packing up. One girl went back and got her bag.

"Good-bye Professor." She said.

"Bye Kitty." The man said.

Logan watched as the girl ran _through_ the door. His head snapped back to the man.

"Physics. I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?" Charles asked.

Logan scanned the room. "Where am I?"

Charles started wheeling over to him. "Westchester, New York. You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention."

Logan glared at him. "I don't need medical attention."

Charles nodded. "Yes, of course."

Logan looked around again and realized something. "Where're the kids?" He asked.

"Rogue? She's here. She's fine." Charles answered.

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Really? And what about the boy?"

Charles folded his hands.

"Danny. He's here but I'm not sure where. Only Rogue knows." Charles said.

Logan was about to ask why when the woman with white hair and the man with the visor walked in.

"Ah, Logan, I'd like you to meet Ororo Munroe, also called Storm. This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." Charles said.

Scott stuck out his hand to shake but Logan gave him a weird look, and he withdrew.

"They saved your lives." Charles added.

Jean walked in.

"I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey." Charles commented. Jean walked over to stand by Charles.

"You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto." Charles said.

"What's a Magneto?" Logan said. Charles didn't hesitate to answer.

"A very powerful mutant. He believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabertooth." Charles informed.

An amused smile made its way onto Logan's face. "Sabertooth?"

Charles nodded.

"Storm." He said, gesturing to the white haired woman, who nodded. Logan looked back at Charles. "What do they call you? Wheels? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Logan made his way to the door but Scott stopped him.

"Cyclops, right?" Logan asked and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You wanna get out of my way?" Logan whispered.

Scott looked down and then at the Professor.

"Logan, it's almost been fifteen years, hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are." Charles said.

Logan spun around to face Charles.

"Shut up." He said.

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers." Charles said.

"How do you know?" Logan questioned.

_You're not the only one with gifts. Where is he going? Where are you going? Over here. Where are you going? This way. Over there. _

Charles was staring intently at him, when Logan met his eye. "What is this place?"

* * *

"An amenity is a mutants first trans against the world's hostility. To the public, we're merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm, and Jean were some of my first students. I protected them, taught them to control their powers, and in time, teach other's to do the same. The students are mostly runaways. Frightened, alone, some with gifts so extreme they become a danger to themselves and those around them. Like your friend, Rogue. Incapable of physical human contact, probably for the rest of her life. And yet, here she is, with others her own age; learning, being accepted, not feared."

* * *

Logan watched as Rogue attended one of Storm's classes. A boy opened a lighter behind his back and a fireball appeared. Another boy reached his hand out and it froze. The ice ball clattered to the ground. Storm looked at the boy.

"John." She said.

"Sorry." John said.

The boy with the ice powers looked at Rogue with a smile.

"I'm Bobby. What's your name?" He whispered.

Rogue looked at him hesitantly. "Rogue."

Bobby smiled and made an ice rose for her on her desk.

* * *

"What will happen to her?" Logan asked.

"Well, that's up to her. Rejoin the world as an educated young woman, or stay on to teach others to become what the children affectionately called X-men." Charles answered.

* * *

Bobby looked at Rogue again. "Welcome to Mutant High."

Rogue gave him a smile.

* * *

"But the school is merely our public face. The lower levels, however, are an entirely different matter. When I was a boy, I discovered that I had the power to control people's minds, make them think or do whatever I wanted. When I was seventeen, I met a young man named Eric Lehnsherr. He too had an unusual power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing humanity would never accept us, he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto.

"There are mutants out there with incredible powers, Logan, and many who do not share respect for mankind. If no one is equipped to oppose them, humanity's days could be over. I'll make a deal with you Logan, give me forty-eight hours to find out why Magneto wants you, and I'll give you my word that I will use all my power to help you piece together what you've lost, and what you're looking for." Charles suggested and Logan gave his hesitant agreement.

All throughout this conversation, they were walking through the mansion while a darker plot was going on.

**At Some Unknown Helipad in the United States**

Senator Robert Kelly exited his limo. All around him were anti-mutantist's. He boarded a helicopter and it took off.

While the plane took off, the Senator received a phone call. He got off the call once they were high in the sky. Kelly looked at his assistant.

"So?" His assistant asked.

Kelly passed him the cell phone. "It's going to be close. It's always going to be close."

His assistant put the phone in his jacket. "What about the U.N. Summit? The whole world will be watching. Maybe there's some way to use that to your advantage." His assistant suggested.

"We're Americans, Henry. The rest of the world will deal with mutants in their own way. You know the situation? These mutants; people like this Jean Grey. If it were up to me, I'd lock them all away. It's a war. It's the reason people like me exist." Kelly ranted.

He looked down and saw the ocean.

"Where the heck are we?" He questioned and turned around to see his assistant turn into a blue woman.

"Pilot!" Kelly screamed and got up but was kicked down and held firmly by the woman.

"You know, people like you are the reason I was afraid to go to school as a child." She said.

She kicked him several times and he dropped down unconscious. She went to front, sat down in the pilot seat, and put on a headset. Toad and her shared a look before staring out the window to their destination.

* * *

**Ok... A lot more people are following me than I originally thought... HOLY CRAP! Most of the emails I got over night were from YOU people!**

**Kadzait: You make that sound like a bad thing.**

**I'm just sayin! I mean, seriously, this is on the X-Men section! There ain't a ton of stories there! Over a hundred of you checked this out! That's not as good as Young Justice or The Abused but STILL!**

**Kadzait: Oh, just get on with the author's note!**

**Thanks so much to these people for favoriting and/or following: _KHFreak21, Hitomi-tama, Writers4readers, KazeChi, Sanasuke, and BringbackDannyPhantom._**

**There was only one person on that list that I didn't recognize and they just so happened to favorite me. Thanks _Sanasuke!_**

**Reviews:**

**Hitomi-tama: I have this entire fic, it's sequel, and it's prequel already written out. What do you think my time-frame is gonna be? XD**

**KazeChi: Hehehehehe! I hope you aren't disappointed!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I HAVE A PROBLEM! (Kadzait: It's a huge problem.) I like Danny in SOME kinda of emotional turmoil! I can't help it! *sobs into hands* It helps that you think this is gonna be good though. *dabs eye with tissue***

**Mysticfalls2357: I don't know what happens next. Do you? (Kadzait: *face-palm* She knows exactly what's gonna happen. Don't believe a word she says. Me: Jerk...)**


	3. Ch2

Ch.2

**The Institute**

Logan was on another table, about to be put in an x-ray machine. Jean was prepping him.

"You never told me where the boy was." He said.

Jean looked down on him for a second. "Danny? After he woke up, he found Rogue, told her where he was going to hide, and ran off. All we know is that he's here."

"I'll ask Rogue when we're done." He said, and watched her a few seconds. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him quizzically. "For what?"

He pointed to her neck. "If I hurt you."

She gave him a nod and started something on the computer.

"So, couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, huh?" Logan joked.

Jean gave him a look and pressed a button that put Logan in the machine. What she found was surprising.

**Presentation Room**

"The metal is an alloy called admantanium. Supposedly indestructible. It's been surgically graphed onto his entire skeleton." Jean told Charles, Storm, and Scott.

"How could he have survived a procedure like that?" Storm asked.

Jean looked at her before answering. "His mutation. He has uncharted regenerative healing capability, which enables him to heal rapidly. It also makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older than you, Professor."

"Who did this to him?" Scott asked.

"He doesn't know. Nor does he remember anything about his life before it happened." Jean answered.

Charles unfolded his hands. "Experimentation on mutants. It's not unheard of. But I've never seen anything like this before."

"Then you'll be completely shocked by Danny's stats." Jean said.

"When did you test him?" Charles asked.

Jean got something and put it up on the board. "While he was unconscious, when he was here. I took a DNA sample and got an x-ray. His DNA structure is unlike anything I've ever seen. He's part human, part wolf, and part ghost. When I took the wolf and ghost part of his DNA to see his structure before, it wasn't very different. He's always had these powers but they've been lying in dormant and were awakened. He never should have been able to access them.

"He also has admantanium claws, like Logan, but there're not as long, but he makes up for that by making his fingernails into claws and coating them in admantanium. He also has rapid healing, because of a very high white blood cell count. It's not nearly as fast as Logan's, but enough so that a major gash is almost healed within a few minutes. As for the ghost powers, I have no idea what that includes. He's already powerful without them. I'd hate to go against him in a fight. The last thing I wanted to tell you was that Danny's temp is half that of a human's at 49.3. It makes him resistant to both the cold and heat." She concluded.

Charles suddenly went wide eyed. "Danny, he's here."

Just as he finished speaking, the doors opened and Danny walked in.

"Hey, um, some kid told me I could find you… down… here…" He trailed off. His eyes had locked onto the picture of his DNA. In a matter of seconds, he was by Charles and holding it.

"You found out?" He asked and started shaking.

Jean looked at him. "I'm sorry. I did it without you knowing, I hope you don't mind."

Danny's form backed away. "No one was supposed to know."

Storm and Scott got up, while Charles turned his chair around. "Danny, are you-"

"You're going to send me back. I can't go back! I won't!"

Things started flying around. "Danny, you have to-" Charles started to yell, but Danny cut him.

"No! I'm not going back! I will not go through that hell again!" Danny's back hit the wall, and he slid down, shaking like a leaf.

"Charles, we have to get out of here!" Storm said and took him outside the conference room. They shut the doors but you could still hear the clamor inside.

Logan stalked up. "What's going on in there? I could hear the ruckus from the elevator!"

"Danny walked in and then he flipped, and started yelling about 'not going back'!" Scott answered. Logan put his ear up to the door. He could hear Danny mumbling, and crying over all the ruckus.

"You have to let me in there." He said.

Charles wheeled forward. "We can't let you in there. It's a danger zone."

Logan looked at him determinedly. "I can take the beating. We need to calm him down. If we don't, the storm could get bigger."

Charles sighed. "If it gets to be too much, come back out."

Logan nodded and the doors opened. Logan ran inside and they closed again. Logan missed a flying table, and looked for Danny. He was curled up in a corner, untouched.

Logan made his way towards him, dodging things as he went. When he was close enough, he kneeled in front of Danny and gripped his shoulders. "Danny, come with me."

Danny's head shook. "No! I'm not going back!" His voice was strained from crying.

Logan sighed and sat down next to him, and put his around Danny shoulders. Danny came out of his ball, and curled up into Logan's side. He didn't grip his shirt, or do anything, just sat there.

Gradually, the chaos got smaller as Danny's cry's got softer. Then, it just stopped and Danny fell asleep.

Logan picked him up, as the doors opened.

"Is he alright?" Jean asked, running up with the others.

"He's fine." Logan answered.

"What'd you do?" Scott asked.

"I let him cry himself out. What else? Is there a room I can put him in?" Logan asked.

Charles nodded. "Jean, please show Logan, his and Danny's rooms."

Jean nodded and exited, Logan following. They went up the elevator and Jean showed Danny's room first. Logan put him in the bed, and followed Jean to his. She turned on a lamp.

"I think you'll be comfortable here." She said.

Logan walked further into the room. "Where's your room?" She turned on another lamp.

"With Scott, down the hall." She said as Logan opened the closet.

"Is that your gift? Putting up with that guy?" Logan asked.

Jean looked a little uncomfortable. "Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind."

Logan turned around. "Really, what kinds of things?"

The doors behind him closed. "All kinds of things." Jean said.

"I also have some telepathic ability." She added.

"Like your Professor?" He asked.

"No where near that powerful, but he's teaching me to develop it." Jean explained.

Logan walked closer to her. "I'm sure he is." He said. "So, read my mind."

"I'd rather not." Jean said.

"Come on. Afraid you might like it?" Logan teased.

Jean gave him an amused smile. "I doubt it." She said and they stood in silence for a moment before Jean put her hands on either side of Logan's head, and closed her eyes.

_People, a tank, Logan in the tank with many markings on his face._

Her eyes opened back up, startled. Logan took her hands away from his face.

"What do you see?" He whispered.

Her eyes fell to the doorway. "Scott." She said. "Goodnight Logan."

She walked towards her fiancé, and out the door.

Logan looked towards Scott. "You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?"

Scott stared at him blankly. "If I had to do that, she wouldn't be my girl." He said.

Logan's hands went behind his back and he walked towards Scott.

"Then, I guess you have nothing to worry about, do ya, Cyclops?" Logan said amused.

Scott's smile also became amused. "You must be boiling up that a boy like me saved your life, huh?"

Logan's smile dropped, as Scott readied to leave. "Better be careful, cause next time I might not be there." He said.

As he was about to exit, Scott turned back to Logan. "Oh, and Logan. Stay away from my girl."

Logan, with a deadpanned look, shut the door.

**Same Lame Evil Lair As Last Time**

The blue woman, Mystique, Toad, and Sabertooth stood at different sides of Kelly. Kelly looked at them fearfully. A pigeon started to coo, and Toad's tongue flew out of his mouth and brought the pigeon to his mouth. He ate it. Kelly made a disgusted noise.

"Toad has a wicked tongue, Senator. Just like you." Magneto commented as he came out a hallway, and came to stand in front of Kelly. Mystique walked forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you people? Where's Henry?" Kelly asked fearfully.

"Mr. Geysers has been dead for some time, Senator. But I've had Mystique here keep you company. She takes so many shapes." Magneto said.

Kelly shook his head. "Whatever you do to me, you'll make me right. Every word I've spoken will be confirmed."

Mystique and Magneto shared a smile, before Mystique left Magneto's side and went to stand by Sabertooth.

Magneto's smile turned towards Kelly. "Are you a God-fearing man, Senator? It's such a strange phrase. I've always thought of God as a teacher, as a bringer of light, wisdom, and understanding. You see, I think of what you're really afraid of is me. Me and my kind, the Brotherhood of Mutants."

Magneto turned around and started to walk, Kelly's chair following, and continued his rant. "Oh, it's not so surprising, really. Mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand."

The chair stopped.

"Well, don't fear God, Senator. And certainly don't fear me. Not anymore."

Magneto entered a tube with waist height pillars. Magneto stood between them, and a platform moved Magneto and the pillars upward.

"What do you intend to do to me?" Kelly asked.

"Let's just say, God works too slowly." Magneto said cryptically. The platform stopped at the very top. Magneto's hands went to the tops of the pillars. A metal beam lifted up and stopped over Magneto's head. Two more beams started to spin, faster and faster.

A white shield like thing appeared. When the top and bottom connected, it expanded over Kelly, Sabertooth, Mystique, Toad, and most of the island. Then it all went back towards the starting point.

**The Institute**

Rogue's eyes were pealed open as she lay in bed. Even from her room, she could hear Logan's whimpers, and got up to investigate. She walked into his room, and walked close to his bed. Then, she felt something cover her mouth.

She looked up and saw Danny.

"Don't. You have no idea what he'll do when he wakes up." He warned. She gently peeled his hand away from her mouth.

"We can't just leave him like that. We have to wake him up." She whispered back.

"He might attack." Danny whispered. Rogue shrugged him off and walked closer.

Danny stayed right behind her. His hands were hovering near her shoulders. She said Logan's name a few times as her hands hovered near his bare skin. His eyes suddenly snapped open, and he gave ferocious scream. His claws extended and there was no time to speak, just time to react.

Rogue screamed and Danny pushed her out of the way of the first set of claws, intercepting them, but he accidently put her in the way of the second set of claws.

Logan stared at the teens for a second, before Rogue let out a whimper. His claws went back into his knuckles. He was able to keep Rogue up but Danny clattered to the floor, still holding Rogue's arms as he fought to stay awake.

"Help me. Somebody HELP!" Logan screamed. Logan watched as Danny let his hand fall to Rogue's bare hand. Logan was about to break them apart, but Danny suddenly had a blue aura around him. The aura spread to Rogue and the wound started to heal. Danny didn't stop, even when blood sputtered out of his mouth.

People started showing up, just as the wound completely closed up. Scott, Jean, and Storm came in, just as Danny let go and fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth, and eyes dull. Rogue and Logan fell down beside him. Rogue's eyes were glassy with tears.

"We need to get him to the infirmary, NOW!" Jean said.

They rushed Danny down to the infirmary, and Jean went to work, as Storm shooed them all out. Rogue sat down in a seat crying, while Logan sat next to her, his arm around her.

"This is all my fault." She said.

"No, it isn't. You couldn't have known that this was going to happen. If anything, it's my fault for freaking out." Logan said.

Rogue didn't respond. Awhile later, Jean came out solemnly. Scott, Storm, Logan, Charles, and Rogue made a circle around her.

"Is he going to be alright?" Charles asked.

"I don't think so. Right now, it looks like he only has a short time. Come on." She informed and led them inside.

Danny was on a metal table. Dried blood covered his mouth. He was shirtless and gauze was wrapped around his chest. There was a huge blood stain on it. Rogue broke down again.

The heart monitor next to Danny started to go slower, and slower, and slower. For a few minutes, they all just watched Danny in silence.

_Beeeeeeepppppp_…

The adults heads bowed sadly, and Rogue kept on crying.

"We'll leave you to your prayers." Charles said and he, Storm, Jean, and Scott left, leaving Rogue and Logan. Logan turned Rogue towards him, and enveloped her in a hug.

They stayed like that for about ten minutes. Rogue's cries went down to soft whimpers. They both turned to leave when…

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

* * *

**That's the part like Phantom Kitty-Kat.**

**Kadzait: You love killing Danny, don't you?**

**NO!**

**Kadzait: *raises eyebrow***

**...maybe...**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Lalenja_, _Jbots, Dragonknight-Flameis, SomeItalian, Kitkatkate2008, BelieveInYourDreams, RedtailHawk19, Phoenix Moon 00, SmokerXmnm, and Mary Elrondile._**

**Thanks to _SomeItalian _for following me!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest(1): I'm glad I could be of amusement. XD**

**Hitomi-tama: Yes. Very soon. XD Till tomorrow!**

**SomeItalian: Hahaha! Glad you like! And I am kinda off. If only a little. *sugary sweet smile***

**BelieveInYourDreams: Hahahaha! I'm so glad I could be of assistance! *bows***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Your questions shall be answered in this chapter and due time! WOO!**

**Fighterofflames: UHHHHHHHHH... No. He doesn't get together with anyone.**


	4. Ch3

Ch.3

Logan and Rogue both turned back to Danny. His chest was rising and falling normally. He started coughing.

"Get Jean." Logan said and Rogue nodded and ran out. Logan went back to Danny, and as he coughed more blood came out.

Jean came rushing in. "How is he?"

Logan didn't even look at her. "Kid's coughing up blood, what do you think?"

Danny's eyes fluttered a little and opened slightly. Jean thought fast, and grabbed a bucket as Danny sat up and puked up a ton of blood. Logan rubbed his back reassuringly.

When Danny was done he laid back down on the hard surface and groaned. "I hate puking up blood." Danny said, ice blue eyes opening.

Logan smiled. "Nice to see you back with the living, kid."

An amused smile made its way onto Danny's face. "I was always with the living, just in a freakishly deep sleep. Now, if you don't mind, I'm taking the thing that's constricting my chest off now." Jean heard and tried to stop him but Danny phased the gauze off.

The two adults stared at Danny's chest. There was no wound, just a ton of scars. Jean reached down and traced the scars that _were _the wounds from oversized claws. As she touched him, Danny tensed. "It's OK Danny, it's just me, Jean."

Danny relaxed slightly, and he felt the table under him. His tension sky rocketed. "Where am I?" His breathing quickened.

"Danny, calm down. You're at the institute. Just the institute." Jean reassured. Danny's breaths became shorter and more evened and he blacked out.

**The Lame Evil Lair**

Kelly stared out of his prison, longingly. He heard a door being opened from afar and when it stopped he faced the ocean again. He put his head between the bars and then his head started to slide through the bars as it became narrower.

He pulled back and his head went back to normal. He did it again and got his head to go through all the way.

As Magneto walked over a canyon, metal plates made a bridge in front of him, leading to Kelly's cell. Sabertooth was following behind. The bars to Kelly's cell opened up and Magneto and Sabertooth entered.

"How are we feeling, Senator? Enhanced, I hope." Magneto said and looked at the empty cell around him. His eyes fell on Kelly's shoes and towards the other cell bars. The whole circle was ripped out of the wall when Magneto motioned.

Magneto looked down and rested his elbows on the side to see Kelly, hanging from the steep rocks.

"What the heck have you done to me!?" Kelly screamed. Magneto looked both amused and excited.

"Senator, this is pointless. Where would you go? Who would take you in, now that you're one of us?" Magneto asked. Kelly started to cry as Magneto pulled away and headed for the door. Sabertooth leaned over the edge and grabbed Kelly's arm and started to pull him up.

Kelly's hand slipped through Sabertooth's and he fell to the waters below. Sabertooth pulled himself up after looking for Kelly's form and looked at Magneto. He showed his boss the sleeve that had ripped off Kelly's arm.

Magneto glared at him before leaving. When Sabertooth got close to leaving, the bars shut on him, leaving him in the cell. He growled furiously.

**Some Beach I Don't Know the Name Of**

A little boy was messing with a jellyfish that was on the shore. "Tommy, let it go. Tommy, please let it go. I'm telling mommy." His little sister said and went to their mother.

As Tommy played with the jellyfish, a shadow covered him for a split second. He looked up and saw Senator Kelly, who was slowly becoming normal again with no clothes. People all around the beach, stared at him.

He saw a TV that was playing the news and the news was talking about the U.N. Summit. He grabbed some nearby clothes and left.

**The Institute**

Rogue was sitting on a bench, alone.

"Rogue."

She turned around and saw Bobby walking up.

"Bobby." She said. Bobby sat down next to her and asked "Rogue, what did you do? They say you're stealing other people's powers."

Rogue was quick to defend herself. "No, no. I can borrow other people's powers. Danny-"

Bobby cut her off. "You never use your powers against another mutant." He said.

"No, Danny-" Rogue started again.

"If I were you, I would get myself out of here." The teen boy said.

Rogue looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Bobby stared at her hard. "The students are freaked. Professor Xavier is furious. I don't know what he'll do to you. I think it would be easier on your own."

Rogue was about to burst into tears.

"You should go." Bobby whispered. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Rogue got up and left. She looked back once. "I hope you know Danny healed me on his own free will. I didn't take his powers, even if he did touch me." She said and ran off.

Once she was gone, Bobby smiled to himself and his eyes turned a more amber color.

Rogue got her stuff and when she walking down the road, she was called.

"Wait, Rogue!"

She turned around, wiping her eyes she saw Danny running to her. He stopped in front of her.

"Danny, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm coming with you." He said. She started to object but Danny cut her off.

"Rogue, I heard what Bobby said. If Professor can't stand your powers, he would hate mine. And we both know I can touch you, because of last night. I've been on the road for a few months before I met you. I was completely alone, and it hurt. I don't want anyone to go through what I did. Let me come. Besides, I don't really think I belong in a place like this." Danny admitted.

Rogue could see the want. The want to be accepted, loved, cared for. She couldn't help but nod. Danny instantly brightened up with a smile and he hugged her. "Thanks Rogue!"

She smiled and hugged him back. "Let's go, Sugar. Before they notice we're gone." Rogue said and started walking.

"Tell me where we're going, and I can get us there faster." Danny said with an impish grin.

**Presentation Room**

Charles stared at the x-rays of Logan's head and skeleton. "What are you looking for, Eric?" He asked himself. He wheeled himself around to face the opposite direction.

"It's strange. There are more powerful mutants out there. Why should this one be so important?" Charles asked himself.

Scott looked at Logan's skull. "Maybe it's his way with people." He said.

"You don't like him?"

Scott looked at Charles with a smile. "How could you tell?"

An amused smile made its way onto Charles face. "Well, I am a psychic, you know."

The doors opened and Logan stalked in, Storm following behind worriedly.

"Where are they?" Logan said.

"Who?" Scott said, looking away.

"Danny and Rogue. They're gone." Charles said.

They found themselves in front of another door. A scanner scanned Charles's eye. A lock undid itself.

"Welcome Professor." A computerized voice said and the doors opened. Charles went in, followed by Logan.

"Welcome to Cerebro." Charles said as his wheelchair stopped in front of the desk at the end of the platform.

"This certainly is a big, round room." Logan commented.

"Brain waves of mutants are different from average human beings. This device amplifies my power to locate mutants across great distances. That's how I intend to find Rogue." The psychic explained.

"Why don't you use it to find Magneto? And what about Danny?" Logan asked.

"I've been trying. But Magneto found a way to shield himself. Danny can also shield himself from me. The only time I've ever felt him was when he was close, never from a distance. That's why we didn't know where he was hiding. He has ten mental walls surrounding his mind, and they are very hard to get past because he has a key for each one. It's unlike anything I've ever seen, and I don't doubt that Danny can shield his mind from Cerebro too." Charles explained.

"How would they know how to do that?" Logan asked.

"Magneto helped me build Cerebro. Danny, I'm not sure. Now, if you'll excuse me." Charles said, placing a helmet on his head.

Logan turned around and left. The doors closed, and Charles closed his eyes.

Outside the doors, the four adults waited impatiently.

"Have you ever…?" Logan trailed off and jerked his head towards the door.

"Use Cerebro." Jean clarified. Logan nodded.

"No. It takes a degree of control and for someone like me it's uhh…" She trailed off. Scott finished off with "Dangerous."

* * *

Charles was searching within Cerebro. In a few short seconds, he found Rogue but not Danny. He could hear someone announcing a train ride in the background. He opened his eyes and headed out to the waiting adults.

"She's at the train station." Charles informed.

"Where is it? And did you find Danny?" Logan asked.

"A few miles west from here, and no I didn't find Danny." Charles answered. Logan turned around and started to walk away.

"Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto needs." Charles said.

"Look, I'm the reason they took off." Logan said.

"We had a deal." Charles said. Storm decided to speak up.

"Rogue is fine, just upset. Danny is probably with her." She said.

"Storm, Cyclops, find her. See if you can talk to her." Charles said. Logan looked at the back of the retreating forms.

* * *

Storm and Cyclops put on some different clothes and entered the garage, but Cyclops stopped.

"What?" Storm asked.

"Where's my motorcycle?"

* * *

Logan drove Scott's bike down the road. He saw a button on the handlebar. He pressed it and the bike got an acceleration boost. Logan smiled to himself as he went faster.

* * *

Rogue sat alone on the train. Danny was in the car in front of her. He had forged some tickets but couldn't find any that were close together. This was the closest they were gonna get.

She saw a kid nearby with his mother. She looked out the window, longingly, wishing to have Danny by her side.

"Hey, kid."

She looked up and saw Logan. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said.

"Me too, and if Danny were here he would say the same." Rogue said. Logan took it the wrong way, thinking Danny was long gone by now.

"You running again?" Logan asked.

Rogue took a deep breath before answering. "I heard the Professor was mad at me."

Logan looked confused. "Who told you that?" He asked.

"A boy at school."

**The Institute**

Bobby and his friends were walking down the hall.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Friend #1 asked.

Bobby shrugged. "She was supposed to meet me for lunch."

After they walked by, the elevator opened up and out walked another Bobby.

**Train Station**

"You look around; I'll check the ticket booth." Storm said and walked away from Scott. He nodded and looked around.

**The Institute**

The fake Bobby crouched in front of the Cerebro door, and changed to look like Charles.

"Welcome Professor."

Fake Charles transformed into Mystique. She walked up to the end and opened up a drawer.

She took a cable out from a tube with a blue chemical inside, and hooked it up to a smaller one with a green chemical. Then, she hooked the small tube to the bigger one, and the green chemical overpowered the blue one. She shut the door.

**The Train**

"You think I should go back." Rogue said.

"I think you should follow your instincts." Logan said.

Rogue's eyes were glassy. "The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him, inside my head." Rogue looked away as the tears started to fall.

Logan put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against him. "There's not many people that will understand what you're going through. But I think this guy, Xavier, is one of them. He seems to genuinely want to help you. That's another. The people, I guess."

Rogue looked up at Logan and the train lurched forward. The two mutants separated.

"Ok, what will you say? Give these geeks one more shot. Come on, I'll take care of you." Logan said.

"You promise?"

Logan didn't even hesitate.

"Yeah, I promise."

**Train Station**

Scott stared at the arrivals and departures. Then, at the kid next to him. The kid smiled at him and he smiled back. The mother looked, saw his glasses and took him away. Scott's smile dropped and he looked at the board again.

"She's about seventeen. About my height, has brown hair…" Storm stopped when someone was thrown away behind her. She turned around and Sabertooth grabbed her neck and lifted her off her feet.

Sabertooth brought her close to his face. "Scream for me."

She was thrown hard against the glass of the booth, spider-webbing it as Sabertooth kept his grip on her neck. Scott turned and faced where Storm was.

He walked towards them, but his glasses were thrown violently off by Toad, and his laser beams hit the roof. Debris started falling, and Scott shut his eyes. Storm looked to the sky, and her eyes clouded over.

Sabertooth's hair started to rise because of static and he looked to the sky and growled, just as a lighting strike came down and shocked him. The glass broke, and Sabertooth dropped Storm and was violently thrown into the wall.

Toad jumped into the hole Sabertooth made and landed with his feet on either side of Sabertooth's head.

"Quit playing around." He said and jumped out of the way as Sabertooth growled.

**The Train**

The train Rogue and Logan were on suddenly stopped and everyone jerked forward. Logan and Rogue got up as a ton of metal things started to react violently. The back of the car was split open and people were ducking for cover.

A figure flew into the back and started to walk towards Logan. Logan's claws retracted. They heard a bang from the car in front of them.

"You must be Wolverine."

Logan went to attack but was stopped.

"Remarkable metal does run through your entire body."

Logan suddenly straightened up as his feet left the ground. Logan's claws started to move apart from each other.

"Stop! Stop it!" Rogue screamed.

"What the heck do you want with me?" Logan ground at.

"You? Dear boy, whoever said I wanted you?" Magneto said. Logan looked horror-stricken at Rogue, who was oblivious. Logan was sent flying into the back, and knocked unconscious.

Rogue got up and started to run to the back. A needle came off of Magneto's belt and it embedded itself in her shoulder. She dropped down unconscious.

"Young people." Magneto complained.

Magneto stuck his hand out and an unconscious Danny floated out from the car in front.

* * *

**Well that was fun.**

**Kadzait: No it wasn't.**

**I know...**

**And thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _FlopsytheStingyDog and Motis Timere. _**

**Reviews:**

**SomeItalian: Ha ha! In this chapter Danny reveals he was never dead! But yes, he is almost unkillable! XD And I love Daddy-Logan! It's so interesting!**

**Supaherolena02: I have no social life so... And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Anonymous: What movie you talking about because I wanna see it!**

**Guest(1): Awwww, I love you too! And I really hate to break this to you but I don't do Avengers for whatever reason. They just don't interest me. *shrugs* But you'll probably find something on Teen Titans/Danny Phantom x-over soon.**


	5. Ch4

**Just gonna warn ya, this chapter is kinda short.**

**Kadzait: Two pages short.**

**It's longer than two pages! Psh, heh, heh... No it's not...**

* * *

Ch.4

Magneto, Sabertooth, and Toad headed for the exit of the train station. Toad had a dim-green sack over his shoulder. As they exited, they were met with a police squad, guns ready to fire at them.

"Alright, hold it. Just, hold it right there. Stay where you are and put your hands over your heads now." One cop said into a megaphone. Magneto smiled and lifted his hand. Two cop cars followed them. When he put his hands down, the cars fell onto two other cars.

All the cops got back into position, guns trained on the mutants. Magneto raised his hands again, and the guns flew out of their hands. The guns became trained on the cops. The cops started to back away from the floating guns.

"You people and your guns." Magneto mumbled.

Suddenly, Sabertooth's hand went to Magneto's neck.

"That's enough, Eric." He said.

"Let them go." Toad agreed.

An amused smile formed on Magneto's face, and he yelled "Why don't you come out to where I can see you, Charles!"

From inside the car, Charles whispered something.

"What do you want her for?" Sabertooth repeated.

The smile on his face got bigger. '_They don't know we have Danny, too.'_

"Can't you read my mind?" Magneto said and pointed to his helmet. "To save the girl, you'll have to kill me, Charles. And what will that accomplish? Let them pass that law, and they'll have you in chains, with a number burned into your forehead."

"It won't be that way." Sabertooth/Charles said.

"Then kill me and find out." Magneto said. Sabertooth did nothing. Magneto looked around for Charles. "Huh, then release me."

Toad turned around and started to leave.

"Fire." Magneto said. The guns cocked and then one fired. People screamed and when they looked at the cop, the bullet was resting on top of his forehead.

The guns started cocking again.

"Better press your luck, Charles. I don't think I can stop them all." Magneto called.

Charles and Jean shared a look before Sabertooth let go of Magneto's neck, confused. Toad was confused as well.

Magneto looked at the crowd disappointedly. "Still unwilling to make sacrifices. That's what makes you weak."

A helicopter came into view with Mystique driving it.

"Good-bye Charles." Magneto said and opened the door with his powers. The team of mutants all hopped in.

After it took off, and they were aways, the guns dropped to the ground. Charles looked to the distance sadly.

**The Institute**

Logan got up from washing his face, and dried it.

"You said he wanted me." Logan hissed and gave Charles, with Storm by his side, an accusing glare.

"I made a terrible mistake. His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy. Couldn't see what he was after, until it was too late." Charles said sadly.

Logan started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Storm asked.

"Gonna find her, then Danny." He said.

"How?" Charles asked.

"The traditional way; look." He said and stalked out of the room, Storm following.

"Logan, you can't do this alone." Storm reasoned.

"Who's gonna help me; you? So far, all of you have done a banged up job." Logan accused and shrugged on his jacket.

"Then help us, fight with us." Storm tried to reason.

"Fight with you? Join the team? Be an X-men? Who do you think you are? You're a mutant. The whole world out there is filled with people who hate and fear you and you're wasting your time to try and protect them. I got better things to do." Logan said and turned around. He started leaving again but stopped and turned around. "You know, Magneto's right. There is a war coming. You sure you're on the right side?"

Storm did not falter. "At least I've chosen a side."

Logan turned around and opened the door to find, the one and only, Senator Robert Kelly, panting and exhausted.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey." He said before collapsing into Logan's arms.

* * *

They brought Kelly down to the infirmary and laid him on a table. That's where Jean and Charles met up with Logan and Storm.

"Senator Kelly, I'm Professor Charles Xavier." The Professor called. Kelly looked at him weakly.

"I was afraid that if I went to a hospital they would…" He trailed off.

"Treat you like a mutant." Charles picked up. "We're not what you think, not all of us."

"Gotta look for the ones who did this to me." Kelly said. Charles moved his chair to be seated right in front of Kelly's head.

"Senator, I want you to try and relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Charles said and moved his forehead closer to Kelly's.

Charles watched as the platform Magneto was on, moved down. The 'future overlord' did not look good. He was on his knees, as the platform moved down. Mystique came to be in front of Magneto, and she peeled his hands away from the pillars. Mystique put Magneto's arm around her shoulders and started to walk him out. Magneto stopped her right next to Kelly.

"Welcome to the future, Brother."

**Charles's Office**

"The machine admits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings." Charles explained.

Jean looked towards Scott as she talked. "But the mutation is unnatural. Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately."

Scott looked confused. "What effect does radiation have on mutants?"

"There appears to be none, but I fear it will seriously harm any normal person that is exposed to it." Charles said.

Logan, who had been pacing the back of room, leaned against a pillar. "So, what does Magneto want with Rogue?"

"I don't know." Charles admitted. Logan looked almost defeated. It was surprisingly Scott who spoke up.

"Wait, you said this machine draws its power from Magneto, and that it weakened him." He pointed out.

Logan stopped pacing and adorned a horrified face.

"Yes. In fact, it nearly killed him." Charles said, Magneto's plan finally dawning on him.

"He's gonna transfer his power to Rogue, and use her to power the machine." Logan said.

**Med Bay**

Kelly lay on the table, but you could see his veins, and he was becoming watery.

"Is somebody there?" He called.

Storm walked forward. "Yes, I'm here."

Kelly's hand reached out and grabbed Storm's. "Please don't leave me. Don't wanna be alone."

Storm nodded. "Alright." Storm said and watched as water trickled from him.

"Do you hate normal people?" Kelly asked. Storm looked from the water to his face.

"Sometimes." She said.

"Why?" Kelly asked. Storm looked for the best way to describe her answer.

"I suppose… I'm afraid of them."

Kelly looked confused but then smiled. "Well, I think you got one less person to be afraid of."

Storm was horror-stricken when Kelly suddenly turned into water. She ran out of the room towards Charles's office.

* * *

"Cyclops, you and Storm ready the jet. I'm going to find Rogue. Jean, get Logan a uniform." Charles instructed. Jean, Scott, and Logan started to get ready.

"Wow, wait a minute. He's not coming with us, is he?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Charles answered.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but he'll endanger the mission-" Scott was cut off by Logan. "Hey, I wasn't the one to give the train station a new sunroof, pal."

Scott looked at him. "No, you were the one who stabbed Danny and Rogue through the chest."

Jean said Scott's name, and while Logan was about to tell Scott a profanity, Storm opened the door and walked in.

"Senator Kelly is dead."

Everyone looked at her, shocked. Charles looked extremely worried. "I'm going to find her. Settle this."

Charles went to Cerebro and put on the helmet. When he tried to use it, the green chemical Mystique put in kicked in. Charles took off the helmet in pain. He tried to wheel away, but only managed to fall out of his wheel chair.

**Med Bay**

Charles was hooked up to a ton of wires, and Jean and Storm stood on either side of him, while Logan and Scott stood at his head.

"I'm sorry." Logan said and walked out. Scott put his hand to his chin, and gave a small puff of air.

**Cerebro**

Jean hooked something to the tube and the green chemical disappeared. Everything went back to normal.

**Med Bay**

"You can still hear me, can't you?" Scott said to the paralyzed professor.

**Cerebro**

Jean started to walk away, but looked back at the helmet.

**Med Bay**

"You taught me everything in my life that was worth knowing. And with anything that happens, I'll take care of them."

**Cerebro**

Jean knelt down to the desk's level, and put on the helmet.

**Hallway**

Scott left the med bay, and looked into Cerebro's open doors. "Jean?" He called. He got no answer. He started running and called her name. "NO!" He yelled as the doors closed on him.

**Cerebro**

Jean had her hands to her head, and elbows on the desk as Cerebro tried to activate. She fell down and took off the helmet. The doors opened and Scott ran in.

"Jean?" He called softly, tilting her head towards his. "Jean, please, it's me."

Jean gave a soft whimper. "I know where Magneto's going."

* * *

**And how does this fit in with Danny? We'll found out, soon enough.**

**Kadzait: *shakes head***

**BelieveInYourDreams: Thanks!**

**Supaherolena02: I'm trying to remember if the wolf powers come in anytime soon... I don't think they show up at all in this story. They do the sequel though. I know that much.**


	6. Ch5

Ch.5

A boat was headed towards the shore. A cop waved at the driver, and he waved back. Suddenly, the cop was grabbed from behind, as claws sunk into his back. He was thrown to the ground by Sabertooth. Sabertooth looked at the dead cop for a moment, before leaving. Mystique looked at the dead boat driver for a second before putting on her head set.

**On Elis Island**

One cop waved to another, and when the second cop was out of sight, the first cop was crushed by Toad.

**On the Boat **

Mystique exited the cab, and looked at a tied up Rogue. She moved aside a transparent tarp, and Magneto came out and looked out a window to where the Statue of Liberty was. "Magnificent, isn't it?"

Rogue was unimpressed. "I've seen it." The girl said.

"I first saw it in 1949. America was going to be the land of tolerance, of peace." Magneto said.

Rogue's eyes wandered towards the dead figure of the driver. "Are you going to kill me?"

Magneto turned slightly to the scared teen. "Yes."

Rogue's eyes turned glassy. "Why?" She asked.

Magneto turned completely towards her. "Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace. Not here, nor anywhere else. Woman and children, whole families, destroyed simply because they were born different from those in power. But after tonight, the world's power will be just like us. They will return home as brothers, as mutants. Our cause will be there's. Your sacrifice will win our survival."

The tarp above Rogue moved away, and there stood Sabertooth.

"I'll understand if there comes a small conservation." Magneto said and stood up from where he crouched in front of Rogue, and looked to Sabertooth. "Put her in the machine, and take our little guest to the other one." Magneto turned towards the Statue of Liberty. "I'll raise it."

**Planning Room**

"Magneto is here, Liberty Island. Now, presumably, his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the U.N. Summit on Elis Island." Scott said as a hologram showed the two places.

"He doesn't know his machine kills, and judging from what the Professor saw if Magneto gave Rogue enough power…" Storm started.

"It could wipe out everyone in New York City." Jean finished.

"Alright, we can insert here at the George Washington Bridge. Come around the bank at Manhattan, we land on the far side of Liberty Island, here." Scott explained.

"What about hover patrol? Radar?" Logan asked.

"If they have anything that can pick up our jet, they deserve to catch us." Scott answered.

**The Jet**

Scott and Storm started up the jet, while Logan tried to get used to his suit, with Jean in the back.

"Do you actually go outside in these?" He said. Scott didn't even look behind him as he answered. "Well, what would you prefer? Yellow spandex?"

As the jet started to rise a little, the basketball court opened up and out came the jet. Many of the kids got up and watched it leave.

As they left, Logan extended his claws, putting holes in the gloves he was wearing. It wasn't long before they spotted the bridge and they took the jet down. They flew close to the water, and it tidal-waved on either side.

"Storm, cover please." Scott said. Storm's eyes clouded over, and huge fog settled in. Scott pressed a few buttons before they could see red outlines of everything in front of them.

**In Magneto's Fancy Contraption**

Magneto, Mystique, Toad, and Sabertooth watched as the fog settled in.

"Toad, Mystique, stay sharp. We're not alone." The ring leader said. Sabertooth started to leave, and Magneto saw. "And you stay here. Once I give my power to the girl I'll be temporarily weakened. You'll be my only defense." Magneto said to Sabertooth's horror-stricken face. (He had to stay with Magneto? That was a fate worse than death.)

**Random Police Boat**

Two cops stood on a boat. The jet passed by them, and crack of thunder sounded. "Hmm, sounds like a storm coming." The first cop said. (NO DIB SHERLOCK!)

**The Jet**

Scott started to position themselves so they would land in the water unnoticed. He flipped off a switch and the jet landed with a giant _splash_.

"Sorry." Scott said, a bit embarrassed.

Logan looked at him confused. "You call that a landing?"

The adults came up to the walking area of the island and looked up at the giant statue.

"The torch." Scott said to Logan.

**Inside Said Torch**

Rogue was chained to the two pillars that sucked Magneto's power.

**Upper Part of the Torch**

Danny struggled against his binds. His ghost powers were disabled with the green binds around his wrist, but his wolf side was out of control. Hence the reason Magneto made the room sound proof.

**At the Entrance of the Statue**

Scott walked through the metal detector, followed by Storm and Jean. When Logan walked through however, the metal detector started to ring… loudly. Logan shut them off… forever. Scott looked at him with a bit of anger.

Two of the three claws went back into Logan's hand. The middle one stayed and was flashed at Scott. Scott had an amused smile on his face upon seeing it. They walked further into the room, but never saw how the mini Statue of Liberty's eyes turned amber.

Logan sniffed around. "There's someone here."

Scott looked around. "Where?"

Logan looked around too. "I don't know. Keep your eyes open." He said and started to walk further away.

"Logan." Scott said but Logan made a quiet sign as he walked away.

"Dang it." Scott said and looked around nervously. Logan came back, but not from the direction he came.

"Anything?" Scott asked.

"I know there's someone here. I just can't see them." Logan said before his claws suddenly came out and were ready to stab Scott, but the real Logan came out and tackled him.

They rolled around and ended up in a small space. Logan #1 had Logan #2 up against a wall. Logan #1 made a kissy face and Logan #2 kicked him away. Logan #2's claws came out, and the Logan #1's sheathed paired came out.

Scott was about to shoot one of them, but both Logan's shouted 'wait'. Logan #1 cut something and a door closed. Scott cursed himself.

**In the Room**

The Logan's fought each other and Logan #2 cut off Logan #1's claws off. Logan #1 screamed, like a girl. (Literally. I'm not kidding.)

**Outside of Room**

"Alright, back up, back up." Scott said and the three adults backed away from the door.

**Inside Room**

One of the Logan's cut something that made a red light go off, and the other one followed the first one as they tried escaping.

**Outside Room**

Right as Scott was about to blast the door, Toad's tongue came out of nowhere and he tried tackling Scott. Scott dodged but was kicked in the chest and sent into a display case. Toad then kicked the two girls away.

Scott tried getting up, but Toad grabbed a handle and shut the door on him. Storm was the first to get up, but Toad's tongue grabbed her wrist and sent her into the second story.

Toad turned around to face Jean. He jerked forward sending Jean a step back. Noticing her fear, he did a little ballad dance, and then lunged at her. In mid-air, Toad stopped. He looked at his un-moving arms and then spit some gunk thing at Jean's face.

It covered her mouth and she jerked backwards. Toad fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

He easily got back up, and looked towards the second story catwalk to see Storm lean over the edge. He jumped up to where the Weather Witch was with ease. Storm instantly got into a defense position. He easily beat her into an elevator.

Toad walked over to the elevator and made a weird sound. Then he kicked the bar that was holding the doors open, and they closed, while he made a karate move.

Scott blasted the door to the room he was in, and ran out. He saw Jean on the ground in a heap. He ran to her, calling her name. He kneeled beside her and tried to rip the goo off.

"Oh, man." He muttered.

**Wherever the Two Logan's Are**

The two Logan's continued to fight. One was extremely agile for a buff man. As he jumped into the air, he turned into Mystique, and kicked Logan across the face. Mystique landed on the ground and looked at Logan.

She continued to kick his butt to next week. Mystique suddenly grabbed a chain and threw one end at Logan. His claw caught the blow and he pulled her towards him.

He tried to flip her but she landed on her feet. After another beat down that wasn't as extreme as the one before, Mystique climbed up a pole and into the dark. Logan got up from the ground and looked around.

**To Jean and Scott**

"Don't move." Scott said as he moved away from Jean. Jean closed her eyes and Scott adjusted his visor. A small beam shot out and broke off the goo. Jean started coughing and Scott held the sides of her head.

Toad was watching from the second story, when he heard a rattle. He looked towards the elevator, which promptly opened, revealing Storm and her fury. Toad started to stalk towards her. "Don't you people ever die?"

Storm walked towards Toad and the wind picked up, sending Toad and a ton of stuff away from her. Toad got up, to be met with a huge gust of wind, and was thrown outside balcony. His tongue grabbed the rail, barely keeping him from flying away.

Storm walked out and the wind cause the doors to fly open.

"Do you know what happens to a Toad when it's struck by lightning?" Storm said. She looked towards the sky, where lightning was dancing in the clouds, and then back to Toad.

"The same thing that happens to everything else." She said, answering her own question. A bolt of lightning came down and struck the metal. The lighting zapped Toad and he was sent into the ocean.

Storm turned around and walked back in.

**Wherever Logan Is**

"Logan, is that you?" Storm asked walking up behind him. Logan shushed her. Storm walked closer quietly. Logan sniffed the air. "The other one aint far away." He said.

Storm got closer to him. "Come on, we have to regroup."

"I know, but there's a problem..."

Logan cut off his own sentence and stabbed Storm in the gut.

"You're not part of the group." He whispered. Storm's eyes clouded over and turned amber. She turned back into Mystique. She dropped to the ground unconscious with three holes in her gut.

**With Scott and Jean**

Scott and Jean were walking around when the door Mystique and Logan were in opened up and Logan walked out. Scott had his hand on his visor, ready to shoot.

"Hey, hey, it's me." Logan said.

"Prove it." Scott said.

"You're a dick."

Scott's hand fell away from his visor. "OK."

Storm leaned over the edge of the rail of the second story. "Hey." Everyone looked up. She signaled for them to follow her.

The four adult's climbed the stairs of the Statue of Liberty, and came up to the crown. There was a hole in the roof, giving perfect view of the torch.

"Everyone, get out of here." Logan said.

Storm looked at him worriedly. "What is it?"

Logan didn't face her. "I can't move." He was suddenly thrown into a wall. A metal beam came off the wall and Scott shot it but another got Storm. Scott was captured too and his side met the wall. Jean was captured too and she faced Scott.

Magneto floated down through the roof. "Ah, my brothers. Welcome."

Magneto faced Logan. "And you, point those claws of yours in a safer direction." Logan's hands were forced to point at his chest, and beams around him made sure he stayed like that.

Sabertooth fell in behind Magneto.

"You better close your eyes." Magneto sang. Sabertooth took Scott's visor off, to reveal closed eyes.

"Storm, fry him." Scott said. Magneto walked towards Scott. "Oh yes, a bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductant... I thought you lived at a school."

**Elis Island**

Someone walked up to the podium and started speaking. People from different countries with different flags were speaking into microphones, translating.

**Liberty Island**

Magneto was trying to contact Mystique through their headset but was getting no reply.

"I've seen Senator Kelly." Jean suddenly cut off.

"So, the good Senator survived this far, and the swim to shore. He's become more powerful than I could even imagine." Magneto said and walked closer to Jean.

"He's dead." Jean said, eyes glassy.

"It's true. I saw him die. Like those people down there will die." Storm spoke up.

Magneto walked closer to her. "Are you sure you saw what you saw?"

**Elis Island**

The person at the podium thanked the president of the United States, and people cheered as fireworks went off.

**Liberty Island**

"Why do none of you understand what I'm trying to do? Those people down there, they control our fate and the fate of every other mutant! Soon, our fate will be there's." Magneto said and Rogue started yelling from her place in the torch.

"You're so full of crap. If you're really so righteous, it'd be you in that thing." Logan said, while Magneto stared at him hard. Rogue continued her yelling.

**Upper part of Torch**

Danny could hear Rogue, below him.

"Hey, is anyone there! Anyone!" He screamed as he struggled.

No one would or could hear him.

**Outside**

Magneto lifted himself into the air, and up to the torch.

Logan, however, couldn't stand to hear Rogue crying. He screamed and unsheathed his claws. They went through his chest and out his back.

* * *

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Gryphonsson, Fantomo, Roselin, Ragnar-Vale, Dark Raven 19, Enchanting Elf, TheBlackPolarBear, and WithBurningApathy._**

**Thank you to _Roselin _for following me!**

**Reviews:**

**TomgirlBre: Yeah... They're all kinda messed up right now. *shrugs* And will they be safe? Who knows!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: He doesn't show up much till, like, the 'Rogue's Dying' part... Don't ask. You'll find out why soon. XD**

**BelieveInYourDreams: Hahahahahaha! Thanks!**

**Supaherolena02: Yeah, there's gonna be a sequel! And a prequel! HEHEHEHEHE! XD**


	7. Ch6

Ch.6

"Logan!" Jean yelled. The man in question fell to the ground and landed in an ungraceful heap.

**Lower Part of Torch**

Magneto entered the door into his contraption. Magneto towered over Rogue as she sat on the ground. Magneto used his powers on her and she rose to reach his height.

**Outside**

Sabertooth stood over Logan, and Storm looked like she was about to burst into tears. Sabertooth growled and picked him up by his neck. Logan growled and put his claws into Sabertooth's gut.

The long-haired man gave a furious growl. Sabertooth was able to grab Logan again and thrown on top of the crown. He jumped up and grabbed Logan's foot, while he was looking at the ground many hundreds of feet below.

Sabertooth threw him onto the other side of Liberty's head, and Logan unsheathed his claws. They started traded blows and Logan was flipped onto his stomach.

**Lower Part of Torch**

"I'm sorry, my dear." Magneto said and as he reached his hands out towards Rogue's face.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Don't do this." Magneto ignored her and put his hands on the sides of her face.

Rogue started crying and as she took Magneto's powers away, her hands gripping the pillars.

**Outside**

While Logan and Sabertooth fought, Logan fell to his knees. He looked at Sabertooth's neck and saw his dog tags.

"This is mine." He said and grabbed them with his claws. Sabertooth, in anger, put Logan in a choke hold.

Logan was thrown at one of the spikes on Lady Liberty's crown, and accidently cut the end off as he tried to stay on. When he was back on solid ground, he lunged at Sabertooth and stabbed him in the chest.

Then, Logan was momentarily distracted when Rogue screamed. Sabertooth threw him over the side of Liberty's head and when he wouldn't stop, he stabbed through the copper, almost skewering Jean and Scott in the process.

Sabertooth looked over the edge but didn't see Logan. When he moved away, Logan climbed back to the top.

**Torch**

Magneto climbed out of the contraption, and the platform Rogue was on started to rise.

**Danny's part of the Torch**

Electricity coursed through the chains. Danny bit his tongue, keeping himself from screaming. He closed his eyes, and started to feel the energy draining from him. He didn't notice Rogue or the platform pass through him. When Rogue disappeared from view, the zapping stopped for a few minutes, giving Danny time to breath.

**Inside Liberty's Head**

Sabertooth jumped down and landed in front of Storm. He got very close to her face and whispered "You owe me a scream."

Logan chose this time to jump down. Sabertooth turned around to face him.

"Hey bub, I'm not finished with you yet." Logan growled.

They heard a crash and saw the top of the torch fly away to reveal Rogue. Logan looked turned to the red-haired woman. "Jean."

The telekinetic thought fast and turned towards Scott. "Scott, when I tell you, open your eyes."

"No."

"Trust me."

Logan held up something, let go, and it stayed floating in mid-air. It was Scott's visor.

"Drop something?" He asked the long-haired man sarcastically. The visor flew past Sabertooth and near Scott's eyes.

"Now." Jean said. Scott opened his eyes and a beam flew into his visor. Sabertooth was in its flight path.

Sabertooth flew out of the crown and down to the boat below.

**Torch**

Magneto watched as Sabertooth was promptly shot from the crown and then walked into Danny's part of the torch. Danny was on the ground panting.

"What does this machine do to me?" Danny demanded.

Magneto smiled slightly at him. "It was made to make you use your powers. You see, Rogue may have my powers, but she doesn't have my resistance. She'd probably die in the middle of the transition, but with you always giving her your healing abilities, she'd be able to live through it till we don't need her."

Danny's eyes widened, and he stared at Magneto in shock. He started to shake.

"And if you live through this, you'll be sent back to your parents." Magneto added. Danny's breathing picked up, and his shaking turned into trembling.

"Now, if you need me, I'll be watching the show." Magneto said and left.

**Crown**

Logan clawed everyone out of their binds.

"Thanks." Scott said.

"Don't mention it." Logan replied. They walked to the gaping hole in the roof and looked at Rogue.

"Got to get her out of there. Cyclops, can you hit it?" Logan asked, hopefully.

"The rings moving too fast." Scott informed.

"Just shoot it."

"I'll kill her!" Scott yelled, and faced Storm. "Storm, can you get me up there?"

Storm shook her head. "I can't control it like that. You could fly right over the torch."

"Then let me go. If I don't make it, then at least you can still blast the stupid thing." Logan said. Scott took a moment of consideration, and looked to Jean who nodded. "Alright, do it. Jean, use your power. Try to steady him."

Together, Jean and Storm were able to get Logan up to the torch. He grabbed the top of the ring and held on for dear life. Then, after he was steady enough, he stood up. Magneto watched, shocked.

The white shield started to expand.

**Danny's Part of the Torch**

Danny was trying to keep his mouth shut as the chains drained his power and gave it to Rogue. He, eventually, couldn't take it anymore, and he screamed. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry but he couldn't and tears started to stream down his face.

**Top of the Torch**

Logan jumped down and was about to stab the second shield around Rogue but Magneto stopped him. His claws started to bend unnaturally.

**Inside the Head**

Scott reached for his visor.

"Scott, wait." Jean said. Scott looked at Magneto's hand.

**Torch**

Logan's claws were still bending, and Rogue whimpered as her bangs turned white.

**Elis Island**

The world leaders were watching the shield expand, frightened. They stood up, ready to flee.

**Torch**

Logan, using all his willpower, was able to get his claw into the shield. The rings spinning around started breaking. Rogue gave a small scream.

**Elis Island**

The world leaders started to run off, scared by the oncoming shield.

**Crown**

"Jean, I have to!" Scott shouted.

"Just wait!" His fiancé said.

**Torch**

Rogue's screams became louder and Logan tried harder.

**Crown**

"I have a shot. I'm taking it." Scott said. He pressed his visor and it hit Magneto strait in the back.

**Torch**

With his movements now controlled, Logan pressed further into the rings and the beams shattered and fell in all directions.

**Elis Island**

The shield that was coming suddenly vanished without a trace, like it was never there.

**Torch**

Logan cut Rogue out of her binds, but she was unconscious. Logan gently peeled Rogue hands away from the pillars and held her to him. He reached up and touched her now white locks. He mumbled a few things and waited for her to wake up, but she didn't even stir.

He took his glove off and put his hand to her face. He closed his eyes waiting for the pull, but it didn't come. He brought her head and tucked it under his chin, sadly. Then he felt it, the pull.

He didn't pull away, even as wounds of the past started to open up, and leak blood. Rogue suddenly woke up, and Logan fell away. Rogue looked at his still figure in absolute shock.

**Bottom Part of the Statue**

Cops were running in, taking in the damage. They found a cop on the floor with three claw marks in his gut, just like Mystique.

**Danny's Part of the Torch**

Danny was panting on the ground. He started to sway and fell over as black started covering. The last thing he saw was the door to his prison open and a flash of white hair.

The last thing he heard: "Danny!"

The last thing he thought…

_I hope I never wake up._

**Torch**

Magneto woke up and looked towards the torch, and saw the jet taking off.

**The Institute**

Charles blinked, and saw Jean.

"Welcome back. I knew you'd find a way." She whispered.

"I had you to guide me." He said to her. They just looked at each other for awhile.

"How did we do?" Charles asked. Jean looked away and at something else. Charles turned and saw a beat up Logan, and a still Danny, not too far away.

_Next Morning…_

Jean looked at Logan's unscathed face and took off some of the bloody bandages to find nothing but skin. She did that to the rest.

As she touched his chest, Logan's hand came up and onto hers. Jean looked to his face.

"Ah, that tickles." was Logan's brilliant reply as his eyes opened.

Jean looked down at him and smiled. "Hey."

Logan looked up at her. "Hi."

"How you feeling?"

"Fantastic."

Jean chuckled. "That was a brave thing you did."

Logan looked at her concerned. "Did it work?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. She took on a few of your more charming personality traits for awhile."

Logan snorted.

"We lived through it." Jean said and smiled at him. "I think she's a little taken with you."

Logan looked at her. "Well, you can tell her my heart belongs to someone else."

Jean's smile dropped. "You know, you and I…"

Logan cut her off. "How's the Professor?"

Jean paused for a minute, just looking at him. "He's good."

Logan nodded slightly. "Good." He took her hand and kissed it. Jean smiled slightly.

Jean took off all the medical equipment off him and let him change. When he came back off, he was wearing his signature leather jacket.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to start my search for Danny." Logan said and turned to leave, but Jean stopped him, a solemn look on her face. "You don't have to. He's here."

Logan started to look excited. "Where is he?"

Jean jerked her head one way and led him to a room in the back of the Med Bay that they had given Danny.

Upon seeing the teen, Logan rushed to his bedside. "What's wrong with him?"

Charles suddenly came wheeling in. "He's catatonic, and his stats are slowly going downhill."

Logan was horror-stricken. "What? Why? Where did you find him?"

Charles sighed. "Storm found him in the torch, just under Rogue's platform. The room was soundproofed. Magneto didn't want him found. He was hooked up to a machine that drained his powers. We're not sure if that's the reason he's not responding."

"Isn't there anything you can do to help him?" Logan asked.

Jean closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. "We've tried everything. He's rejected every treatment. He refuses to wake up."

Logan looked down at Danny and thought. "Can't you go into his mind and wake him up?"

Charles wheeled closer to Logan. "I've already tried. Danny's mind is very complex. What I told you before is not everything keeping his mind closed. He has guards throughout his mind, and they are very hard to get past. There is also a key for each wall. He has guards on those too. I wasn't even able to find the key because the guard would not let me."

"Why wouldn't he let you in?" Logan asked.

"Professor thinks Danny doesn't want to wake up." Jean said looking down at the catatonic form.

"Why wouldn't he want to wake up?!" Logan yelled.

"We don't know." Charles said.

"We know so little about him. It could be anything!" Jean said, dis-heartedly.

Logan looked at the boy. "Do you have his backpack?"

Jean nodded. "It was on Magneto's boat. Why?"

Logan looked up at her. "Where is it?"

Jean pointed behind him. Logan turned around and picked it up. "Well, let's learn more about Danny."

As Logan dug through it he found a laptop that was password protected (of course...), a journal written in another language (figures...), a PDA that was also password protected(come on!), an IPod, that was (you guessed it!) password protected (for the love of...), a box which needed a key which wasn't in the backpack (this is frikkin ridiculous...), and the last thing he found was a chain with dog tags of it.

Logan recognized the style of them immediately, and looked down on his own. On the tags was engraved _Phantom Wolf._

"Phantom Wolf? What's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked.

"Well, we know he has wolf and ghost powers, but this doesn't make any sense." Logan said. As he stared at them, he tried to think of a plan. He had one in mind, but he wasn't sure it would work.

"Send me into his mind." He finally concluded.

"Logan, I don't think-"

"Just do it." Logan said, cutting off Charles. The telepath looked at Logan's determined face, and finally nodded.

"You might want to sit down, you won't physically be in his mind." The psychic said. Logan nodded and sat down, facing Danny.

Charles wheeled up and placed his hands on Logan's head. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Then, Logan went limp.

* * *

**NO ONE SAW THAT COMING! I'm awesome like that.**

**Kadzait: You need help.**

**IF YOU'RE GONNA BE WEIRD, BE CONFIDENT ABOUT IT!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Bleach-chyc-eevee, Female dragon, Skyefall O. Bunnymund, Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider, and Suntan140._**

**Reviews:**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahaha! Glad you're looking forward to everything! And someone who appreciates my sassy-ness! *poses***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *backs away slowly***


	8. Ch7

Ch.7

Logan suddenly found his face in a ton of snow. He got up, brushed himself off, and looked around. What he saw greatly surprised him.

For hundreds of miles around him were just tons and tons of snow dunes. The sky above was blank. Like a giant cloud said "Hey! I'm going to cover up the sky now!" and did just that. The snow was beating down hard, and the harsh wind nipped at his skin. It was freezing!

"What are you doing here?"

Logan turned around and faced… Danny? No, this couldn't be Danny. Danny didn't wear short sleeved black turtlenecks, with skin tight black pants, combat boots (OK, maybe he does wear that.), and a white cloak being held up by two green emeralds on either side of his neck.

Logan stared at Danny's figure. He looked mighty on top of the snow dune, with his cloak blowing in the wind.

"Danny?" Logan asked confused.

"I am not Danny. Danny is in his mind. My name is Fentom, Guardian of Five Walls." The Danny-look-alike said.

If Logan was confused before, he was in complete shock now. Fentom? Guardian of Five Walls? What was this nonsense!?

"Your name… is Fentom." Logan asked.

Fentom nodded. "Now answer my question. Why are you here?" Fentom's stare was hard.

"I came to wake you up." Logan said.

Fentom shook his head. "You're just like Professor Xavier. Sorry Logan, but I can't help you with that."

So, he did remember Logan.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

Fentom sighed. "It's complicated. Even I don't know all the facts. Danny made the other guards and I forget something. The others and I have tried to remember, but Danny is persistent. Only Broken and Young really know."

Logan looked ridiculous now.

Broken? Young? Was this guy pulling his leg or something? Logan shook his head and walked up to stand in front of Fentom. "Do you want to wake up and remember?"

Fentom hesitated before answering. "I want to wake up, but I'm don't think I wanna remember."

Logan's face just got more ridiculous. "Why wouldn't you want to remember? I only remember the last fifteen years of my life! I want to know who I was! Don't you?"

Fentom looked down and at Logan's dog tags.

"Those are the same one's I have. It's one of things Danny made us forget, where we got those. Broken said it's one of the many things we don't ever want to know." The guard said. Logan looked at the kid confused, more so than before, and before that, and before that.

"Kid, I can see a longing in your eyes. You wanna know what happened. If you let me in there, I can help you." Logan said.

Fentom looked at him. "That's a lie. I know enough that I don't want to remember. And in my mind, I don't lie. It's a rule that all should follow. My mind does not take to lying very well."

Logan didn't back down. "But you do want to wake up."

Fentom sighed again. "I don't make the choice to wake up, Danny does, and Danny's been in his own little world since he went catatonic, almost like he's hiding. I think I know what from, but it doesn't matter if he hides or not! He can't stop that from happening!" Fentom suddenly yelled, angry. "Does he really think he can hide from it?!"

Logan took a step back. "Hide from what?"

Fentom didn't have time to speak as suddenly the ground shook and the snow started to move around. Fentom's face went from angry to horrified. "No…"

Fentom grabbed Logan's hand and started to run.

"Where we going?!" Logan shouted.

"We have to get to the next wall! It's not safe to be on this one right now!" Danny suddenly stopped and held out his hand to the floor.

The wind picked up and the snow flew away. When all the snow was gone, it revealed a patch of ice. Different shapes, ranging from squares to triangles were everywhere. But there was only one diamond. Danny's hand glowed a pale blue and the diamond lit up with the same color.

But it didn't stop there.

Lines shot out from each point. They all went either left or right. The tips had two lines, while the middle points had one. From the top lines, a sky appeared. Snowflakes appeared between the middle and tops lines. On the middle lines, however, appeared mountains on the left side, and a canyon with a river flowing from it appeared on the right. On the bottom lines, the sea appeared. A waterfall fell from the diamond on the left, while a geyser shot up on the right. A star appeared in the middle of the diamond, more towards the top. A crescent moon with its back to the sun appeared at the bottom of the diamond.

Suddenly the diamond turned into a blue hole, and then it turned black.

"Come on!" Fentom yelled and pushed Logan through, and then followed.

Logan was surprised when he fell… out of a cactus. His face met pale yellow sand. Danny's feet appeared next to him. Logan looked up at his sheepish face.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't warn ya about that. We were kinda in a hurry." He said, rubbing his neck.

Logan grabbed Fentom's outstretched hand and let Fentom pull him up. He finally looked around at his surroundings and his thoughts were '_What's with Danny and snow?'_

The terrain was that of a desert with a blank sky, like that last wall, and snow was falling to the pale sand and the plant life.

"Don't ask." Fentom said and started walking somewhere.

Logan followed behind. "What happened back at that last wall?" He dared to ask.

Fentom sighed and rubbed his face but continued walking. "The wall was starting to crumble. As Danny's health declines, his mind starts to fall apart. That wall is just the beginning. Soon, it'll be this one, then the third, and so on. When the tenth wall falls, his mind will start to crumble, and the other guards and I think that's what Danny wants, to never wake up and stay in this dream world."

Logan stayed quiet and they just walked for awhile, until Fentom stopped. All around them were the different shapes, but Logan didn't see the diamond. Danny however faced… a bush? His hand rose and glowed the pale blue, the same as before, but another diamond lit up. Logan looked closer.

The diamond was there! There was a small hole through the shrub and that's where the diamond laid! The diamond lit up, like in the last one, with the mountains, and the canyon, and the snow, and soon enough, a black hole waited to be jumped through.

"After you." Fentom said. Logan jumped through, and was followed by Fentom.

This time, Logan landed on his feet, and not his face. He heard something land next to him and saw Fentom.

"Welcome to the Frozen Sea." Fentom said, gesturing to the landscape. The Frozen Sea was literally a frozen sea.

Waves were frozen in mid-turn, and snow was lightly covering them. The sky was its usual blank, and the snow was lightly falling.

"Come on, this way. The key isn't too far." Fentom said and started walking. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before they came across a patch of the sea filled with different shapes that were engraved in the waves.

Fentom walked up to one of the waves, and lifted his hand. A diamond appeared in the snow, and it melted away to reveal the engraving, and soon enough a black hole was in its place. Fentom and Logan jumped through at the same time.

Logan was surprised to feel his feet touch rock, instead of ice, but snow still covered the ground like a blanket. He looked around, and that's all he saw, a rock floor, and one single, frozen geyser.

The geyser itself was huge, and magnificent. It was frozen in mid-spout and little ice crystals that would've been falling water drops were in mid-air, clinging to nothing.

All around the geyser were the different shapes Logan had grown accustomed to.

"Grab my hand." Fentom said, hold out his hand. Logan immediately grabbed it and Fentom glided off the ground, and to the top.

There, in the middle of the water spout, was the diamond. Danny-look-alike did his magic and the black hole appeared.

"In you go." Fentom said and before Logan could ask what he meant, Logan was thrown through.

Logan hit solid ice again, and when he turned around, Fentom was smirking at him.

"You could've told me you were going to do that!" Logan hissed.

Fentom's smirk got wider. "Where's the fun in that?"

Logan rolled his eyes, and then looked at the waterfall.

It was huge, and the frozen water was hanging off a rock cliff. Much like before, little ice crystals were suspended in mid-air. They were standing on a frozen lake with frozen ripples all around them. The shapes were engraved in the waterfall. When Logan looked around, he saw a blue shield.

"This was always my favorite wall." Fentom said, looking at the waterfall.

"I can see why." Logan said.

"Yeah, now come on. I have to lower the shield." Fentom started walking towards said shield.

"Isn't the key on the waterfall?" Logan asked.

Fentom shook his head. "Danny wanted people to believe it was. It's actually on the shield."

Fentom walked close to it. "I think you'll like Phanten. He's a great partner."

Logan looked confused. "Are we meeting up with someone?"

Fentom shook his head. "You'll meet up with someone. I have to stay here."

Logan walked up, confused. "I thought _you _were taking me to find Danny."

Fentom shook his head in confusion. "I can't do that. I can only lead you this far."

Fentom's face lit with realization. "You don't get it, do you?"

Logan rubbed his head. "Get what?" He said.

Fentom sighed. "I am one of the Guardians of Five Walls. I am bound to the first five walls of Danny's mind. As the first wall is crumbling, My power and I are already starting to fade. When this wall finally goes, so will I."

Logan stood there in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Fentom shook his head. "I know it's hard to believe, but you have to understand, I'm not really real. I'm just a part of Danny's mind, and bound to it. No one will grieve if I go. Well, except for two people, but they'll soon be gone too. So, it doesn't really matter."

Logan shook his head. Fentom wasn't real. He had to remember that, but Danny's mind was so flipping realistic it was hard to remember that!

"Alright, send me over." Logan said. Fentom nodded and placed his hand on the shield. The diamond appeared but it was huge! It took up almost the entire shield! When that was over, the shield raised itself, and revealed a forest.

"What are you doing here, Fentom?"

The voice wasn't angry, just curious. The figure appeared out of the forest, and Logan's mouth dropped. He looked exactly like Fentom! Except he had white hair, green eyes, and had sapphires instead of emeralds.

"Phanten, it's good to see you again." Fentom said and was obviously avoiding something.

Phanten's eyes narrowed. "You didn't answer my question."

Fentom sighed. "Logan's going to try and wake Danny up."

Phanten shrugged. "Ok, come on Logan."

Logan hesitantly walked over.

"I also want you to have this." Fentom said and took off one of the emeralds, and tossed it to a surprised Phanten. "Why?"

But then it dawned on him.

"The walls are falling."

Fentom nodded. Phanten shook his head in disbelief. "No, no, no. This can't be happening. I can't lose you."

Fentom smiled sadly at Phanten and the shield started to close. "It'll be OK, Phanten. Don't worry. We'll see each other, again."

"Stop!" Phanten shouted and the shield stopped just above their figures. "I can't accept this. I won't lose you!"

Fentom sighed and shook his head. "Phanten, we knew this would happen, and that I would go first."

Phanten shook his head in disbelief. "Don't say that!"

Fentom shrugged. "I don't have to say it for it to be true. We both know Danny's mind doesn't take to lying very well."

"We also know he can't stand losing someone he cares about!"

Fentom sighed again. "It'll be OK. Trust me."

Phanten just stared at Fentom for awhile, before nodding. "Fine, but have this." Phanten took off a sapphire and tossed it to Fentom. He caught it and clipped it where the emerald was. Phanten did the same with the emerald.

"I'll miss you." Phanten said.

Fentom smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too, partner. Don't forget me."

The shield started to fall again.

"I'll never forget you." Phanten said. Before the shield could fully close, they heard Fentom's voice one last time.

"Don't worry, partner. I promise we'll see each other again."

Then it closed completely.

Phanten stood there for a short time, clutching the emerald, and Logan put his hand on his shoulder. "Fentom wouldn't want you to mourn."

Phanten sighed. "I know, but he's my partner. He makes me whole."

Logan didn't understand what he meant, but nodded anyways.

"Come on, I have to get you to the tenth wall." Phanten said and walked determinedly through the forest, Logan following behind.

They came into a clearing, filled with shapes. Phanten lifted his hand, and a little hole in a tree lit up with the diamond, only this time, it was green, but it still turned into a black hole.

"Let's go."

Logan nodded and jumped through, with Phanten following behind.

They repeated this process through a frozen swamp, an icy peninsula, and a blistering cold mountain, and then they fell onto the ice river bank on a river, in the middle a huge canyon.

The canyon's walls were enormous. You couldn't even see the top, just the blank sky above. The river they fell on was frozen, of course, and had a light sheet of snow covering it.

Surprisingly, the wall to the left was covered in the shapes. The diamond was lying in the middle.

"Isn't that a little obvious?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but there's one more step before it'll open." Phanten said.

The diamond glowed green, like before, but this time, Danny's palm opened and the diamond grew bigger until a full grown man could walk inside, and then it turned into a hole.

You could actually see inside of it. Logan could see a dull blue light at the end, but that was it, but two figures covered the scene.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**PHANTEN AND FENTOM ARE NOT GAY! I just thought I'd let you know.**

**Kadzait: They're like brothers.**

**What Kad said.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Brooke Vengence and Larkfall._**

**Reviews:**

**SomeItalian: I hope two guards on the walls is ok with you. Other guards shall be seen throughout the next few chapters though. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: There is no such thing as being too paranoid. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Hahahahaha! I'm glad I could be of amusement! XD You must have been itching to have this chapter come out!**


	9. Ch8

Ch.8

"What are you doing here?"

Phanten stepped forward with an un-amused expression.. "Don't make me blast you to Kingdom Come."

The two figures straightened up.

"Come on, Phanten, lighten up." One of the figures said.

Phanten glared. "Come into the light where we can see you."

The two figures sighed but did as was told. Logan really shouldn't have been surprised, and he knew that, but standing in front of him were Fentom and Phanten, but this time they were wearing something different.

They both wore skin tight black suits, with many pockets, which kinda reminded Logan of an assassin. In their hands, were two katana blades. The Fentom replica had white hilts on his, with black blades; emeralds were embedded into the hilts also. The Phanten replica was the exact opposite. Black hilt, white blade, and sapphires.

"So, why'd you and Fentom bring Logan here?" The white-haired one asked.

Phanten sighed. "We'll get to that in a minute. Logan, meet Fenton and Phantom."

Fenton was the black haired one, and Phantom was the white haired one.

"Hi." Logan said plainly.

"We'd like you to answer our question now." Fenton said.

Phantom sighed. "He's here to wake Danny up."

The two guards started to crack up. Phanten and Logan both glared.

"Dude, I'm sorry! Really! But…" Fenton started.

"That's impossible! Danny is hell bent on staying catatonic!" Phantom finished.

They laughed a little longer, and then they calmed down. Phantom noticed something. "Hey, what's with the emerald?"

Phanten clutched it. "The first wall has started to crumble."

The two guard's faces turned sad.

"We're sorry. We didn't know." Fenton said.

"It's fine. Now, Logan needs a guide to the center of Danny's mind. Can you call Phenton or Fantom?"

The guards looked at each other. "Yeah, they're kinda busy right now. Danny's ideas and imagination decided to rebel."

Oh, the irony...

Phenton smacked his head. "What about one of the balancers, Phantom and Fenton?"

Logan didn't ask about the names.

"Yeah, with the wall crumbling, they're kinda busy too. You know, trying to keep balance." Fenton said.

"What about Young or Broken!?" Phenton yelled.

"Well, Broken's kinda in the middle of closing a door, but Young's totally open." Phantom said.

"Then get him!" Phanten said.

Fenton saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!" Fenton ran down the hall laughing.

"Don't mind his immaturity." Phantom said leaning against the wall.

"Right now, I live in a mansion full of immature kids. He's a saint compared to some of them." Logan said.

Phantom smirked. "Then try living with him, 24/7. It's hard a job, dude."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Got him!" Fenton yelled from down the hall, and Logan could hear two pairs of footsteps. Fenton walked back into the light, and Logan was in disbelief, because standing right next to him was a seven year old Danny.

He wore a white shirt with a red collar and border, jeans, and red converses.

The seven-year-old smiled. "Hi! I'm Young Fenton! But everyone calls me Young!"

Logan stood there with his mouth gaping. "That's my guide?"

"Hey, you've been following teens since you got here, and Young knows more about the situation than we do. It's a pretty safe bet he's probably the best guide you can get at the moment." Fenton said.

"The only other one like him is Broken Phantom, but he's busy right now." Phantom agreed.

Logan sighed. "Fine, I'll follow him."

Young brightened up with a smile. "Come on, then! Bye Fenton! Bye Phantom! Bye Phanten!" Young ran down the hall.

"See ya, kiddo!" Phantom yelled.

"Bye!" Fenton shouted.

"Have fun!" Phanten yelled. Logan ran after the kid, and towards the blue light at the end of the hall. Logan could see Young stop in it.

Logan jogged out of the tunnel, and stood in front of Young, panting. Young, however, was fine and standing up straight.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Fine." Logan answered and looked around at where they were.

They were in a cave chamber, and everything was iced over. Iron doors ranged from the wall to the ceiling, and handprints made of blood laid everywhere. Some were small, infant-like; others were big and dragged. There were five hallway entrances.

"Where are we?" Logan asked.

Young smiled up at him. "We're in Danny's mind."

Young turned around and started to run into one of the entrances. "Come on! If you wanna wake Danny up, you're gonna have to keep up!"

Logan walked after the kid, and as he looked down the hall, he saw that it went on and on and had other hallways connected to it.

As they walked, Young rambled on about the things in Danny's mind, explaining things Logan would not have understood without him. Logan was able to get a few questions in here and there, and Young was quick to answer.

As they walked, Logan noticed something. Some of the doors were chained shut, like Danny didn't want what was in there out and loose.

One of the first things Logan asked was about the chained doors.

"Oh, well, they're really bad memories. Every memory is behind a door. When Danny remembers them, the doors open, but Danny doesn't want those to open, so he keeps them shut, but sometimes locking and chaining them isn't enough and they open. So, Danny never forgets them. They usually open when he's asleep and act as nightmares, and then Broken and I come in and close them again, and that's when Danny wakes up." Young explained.

Logan nodded. "Who's Broken?"

Young beamed at him. "He's my partner! You see every guard and guide have a partner. Fentom and Phanten are partners, Fenton and Phantom are partners, and Broken and I are partners. Each partner shares a job. Fentom's and Phanten's are guardian's to the mental walls, and Fenton and Phantom's job is to watch the entrance, and make sure no one gets in."

"What's your job?" Logan asked.

"Broken and I are the keepers of the doors, or as Danny calls us, The Guardians of the Doors. I watch the good memories, that's why I look like this. Broken watches the bad ones. He has the most trouble." Young shrugged.

"Why do they call him Broken?" Logan asked.

Young shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Well, we're made off of memories. I'm off of the good, while Broken is off the bad. Most of the bad memories are off of just the past two years. Those two years almost broke Danny. That's why Broken is called that."

Logan decided to ask another question and get Young's mind off of whatever is bad. "What's with the handprints?"

Young almost looked happier.

"Every handprint stands for every time Danny's mind was tortured; something that would drive him absolutely mad." He said and pointed to a very small handprint. "That was when Danny stole a cookie from the cookie jar when he was five, and the guilt drove him insane, so he ended up telling on himself."

Logan actually snorted.

Then Young pointed to a bigger one that was dragged across the wall. "That one was done a few months ago when…" He trailed off.

"When what?" Logan asked.

Young looked at him. "Well, I can't say. Broken doesn't want me to tell anyone anything. Danny, too. Their words were 'No one should go through the pain I went through, even if they did the most evil thing in the world, but the torture I went through can't measure to even that'. Danny's really stubborn when it comes to protecting people."

"Why?" Logan asked. The smile on Young's face said he asked the right question. "Because of his aura!"

"His what?" Logan asked.

"His aura! Everyone has an aura. Yours is red, meaning easily angered, but ours is white." Young explained.

"Which means?" Logan ground out, slightly offended.

"First you have to know that white aura's are legends! They're so rare people started writing it off as a myth! But they're really not, and Danny's proof!" The child exclaimed. Then Young gasped. Logan turned around to see the beginning of a handprint start. It was dragging across the wall.

"NO! I have to help Broken! Just stay here for a little while, OK! If someone finds you, tell them to take you to Danny's mind-self! I need to go now!" Young yelled. Logan just watched stunned as Young raced down another hallway.

Logan stood there for some time, alone, waiting for Young to come back. When he did come back, he was dragging someone behind him. It was another teen with white hair and green eyes. He wore pale blue scrubs and sneakers, but was smiling as Young dragged him towards Logan.

"Logan, Logan, I'm back and I brought Broken!" Young said excitedly. Logan watched amused, and Broken chuckled, and stuck out his hand. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, even if I was dragged here."

Logan smiled and shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you from your partner."

Broken smiled brightly. "Doesn't surprise me, really, but I love him anyways." Broken ruffled Young's head.

"Broken, tell Logan about Danny's aura!" Young said, shaking his partner.

Broken playfully rolled his eyes. "Fine, but we have to hurry. The fifth wall just fell. If we're going to wake up Danny we need to do it, and fast. Come on, guys. We still have aways ahead of us."

The three of them walked down another hall and Broken started to explain what was so great about Danny's aura. "You probably already know that a white aura is considered a myth. The reason so little people have a white aura is because it means 'Great Protector who will face all evils'. Danny would willingly die before the world ended."

"If Danny is as great as a protector as you say, then why did he let himself go catatonic?" Logan asked.

Broken sighed. "His aura means he would face all evils, it didn't say he would win. No one is strong enough to go through everything Danny did. It's surprising he's giving up now. And being a hero isn't all it's made out to be: triumph against evil, get great fame, get the girl. As F. Scott Fitzgerald once said, 'Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy'. Danny unintentionally took that literally."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did Danny go through?" Logan asked. Broken battled with himself for a few minutes, and Young took his hand reassuringly. Broken smiled down at him. "I'll tell you but you can't tell the others, alright?"

Logan nodded.

"It started when Danny was at school. He was in his chemistry class, when someone decided to mix dangerous chemicals. The school went up in flames, and everyone in the class was killed, most of the people nearby were also killed, but others were able to escape. The only reason Danny survived was because his ghost powers kicked in and he instinctively made a shield around himself, but he couldn't save the others.

"Danny had two friends, Sam Manson, she's a girl by the way, and Tucker Folly. Sam actually started dating Danny a week before. They were both in the chem. lab when the school went up. Danny lost both of them. When he saw the school on fire, his cryokinetic powers kicked in and the whole school froze over, inside and out. Danny phased out of the school and broke down. Danny's parents saw him.

"We all know Danny is part ghost, because of that, Danny has a ghost form. That would be the white hair and green eyes going on, but Danny's parents didn't know that. They were Jack and Maddie Fenton, the leading ghost hunters of the world.

"You see, Danny was the hero of his hometown, Amity Park, but since everyone thought he was a ghost, they always pinned the blame on him. Danny tried to really hard to show them he was a hero, but nobody would listen.

"Well, when Danny's parents saw him, they captured him and brought him to their lab. He transformed back, trying to tell them he was their son, but they rejected him, and dwelled in the fact that they had someone to call their personal ghost info manager.

"They used Danny as their personal lab rat. Stabbing him with syringes, interrogating him, anything you could think of, they did, and if he wasn't in line, they'd punish him. They even… They even performed vivisection on him." Broken ground out.

Logan looked at him horrified. No, people weren't as sick as to do _that _to their own child… Would they?

Broken sighed and continued. "This continued for six months. Then the G.I.W., another ghost hunting organization, found out that the Fenton's had the almighty Danny Phantom in their clutches. They broke in and stole Danny away. They kept a tighter security than the Fenton's, and were able to keep him in their facility for a year and half, doing pretty much everything the Fenton's were doing, plus being a test dummy for their new weapons.

"A few weeks before Danny escaped they sent him somewhere else. I think they expected to get him back two months later, but Danny doesn't really remember. Nor does he remember who he was sent to. Danny was giving up, at that time, and could really care less about what was happening.

"The people did a few painless tests, getting him ready for some procedure. When it was time for said procedure, they strapped him to a table, and the rest is all a blur. The only thing Danny really remembers is a lot of red, howling, and someone yelling for him to stop. Then next thing he remembers is being a wolf, running through the Canadian snow, and away from a lake."

Logan walked beside Broken, quietly, pondering over everything he said. Maybe what happened to Danny is the same thing that happened to him? He can't know for sure, but that's what it sounds like.

"Can we talk about something happier?" Young asked. Logan was startled because he forgot he was there.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Broken asked.

"How about we tell Logan about the other guards?" Young said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. We can do that." Broken agreed.

"The other guards?" Logan repeated.

"Yeah, you already know Fentom and Phanten, The Guardians of Five Walls; Phantom and Fenton, The Guardians of the Mind; and us, The Guardians of the Doors. Young is more specifically the Guardian of the Good Doors, and I'm known as the Guardian of the Evil Doors, but there are two more pairs you should know about."

Young was jumping around excitedly. "They're the Guides of the Hall, or The Keeper's of the Outskirt's, and the Balancer's of the Mind, or The Watcher's! Isn't that cool!?"

Logan actually smiled at Young's enthusiasm.

Logan nodded, and Broken chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about him. He gets excited about most things."

Logan nodded, understandingly. "So, why are they called what they're called?"

"Young will explain since he looks like he's about to explode." Broken said.

Young giggled, but he started to explain. "The Balancer's of the Mind are Phantom and Fenton. You should what they look like, they're so cool! They're way different from everybody else, but that's because they have the most important job! They keep balance in Danny's mind!

"Since Danny has two forms, well three if you count his wolf side, he has a very fragile balance. Everyone has a balance in their mind. Danny's is just a lot more breakable. Anyway, since Danny can't do that all the time, he made the Balancers to do it for him! And ba-bam, that's why they're called The Balancer's of the Mind, or The Watcher's, as I nicknamed them!

"The other two are the Guide's of the Halls, or the Keeper's of the Outskirts, and they're named Phenton and Fantom. Usually when people come in here, they usually guide the people to wherever they need to go, but they have a second job. They have to keep Danny's ideas, imaginations, powers, and anything else that's not involved with memories under control. They would've guided you when you got here, but well the imagination and ideas started a rebellion."

Again, the irony...

"So, his mind is not completely made up of memories?" Logan asked. Young and Broken both shook their heads.

"No, they got the name Keeper's of the Outskirt's because that's where everything else is, the outskirts. Each section has about three to five hallways that are cramped to with a ton of doors that are different colors and just really weird shaped." Broken explained.

Note to self: Stay away from outskirts.

"Hey, guess what, we're almost there, see! That chamber down there is where Danny is! Come on!" Young shouted and started to run.

"Wait Young! Stop!" Broken yelled worriedly, and ran after him. Logan ran after Broken.

Young laughed and ran into the chamber, but then gasped at the sight of Danny. Broken came in and hugged him from behind. "It's OK, Danny's OK." He whispered.

Logan came in, and then saw what the problem was.

The chamber around them was still iced over, but snow was on the ground, and there were no handprints. In the center of the room was a metal examination table. Danny was sitting on top of it with his head bowed, grey hair covering his closed eyes. His whole chest was covered by a giant glowing green clasp, pinning his arms down. Two chains were connected to either side of the clasp, and attached to the walls.

"The only people that knew about this were me, and the Balancer's." Broken said as he got up but held Young by the shoulders, and sighed. "It wasn't always like this."

Logan looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"His mindscape, it didn't always look like this icy labyrinth. Danny's mind changed twice." Broken said.

Logan looked at him, reading Broken's sad body language. "What did it look like before?"

"Before the first change, it looked like Amity Park. Different buildings and certain areas were his memory, imagination, etc. To show the torture's to his mind, he had discolored bricks on the buildings. The darker they were, the worse it was. But everything was peaceful there.

"But then he got ghost powers and it changed. It was still Amity Park, but it was in the Ghost Zone, the home world of the ghosts. His memories became floating doors in the sky, and his tortures became the ghosts that were his enemies. The smaller the threat, the smaller the torture.

"But then he was captured, and it changed to look like this. He used to just hide under the snow, but Magneto brought up too many bad memories at once. It was complete chaos for me and Young. As you can see, it took its toll on Danny." Broken concluded.

The three just stared at Danny for awhile.

"Have any idea how to wake him up?" Logan asked.

Broken nodded. "For the past two years, Danny really hasn't had any reason to live. He's just too afraid to commit suicide. This was the perfect opportunity to finally let go."

Logan nodded and walked up.

"I'm going to take Young somewhere else for now, OK?" Broken said. Logan nodded and stopped in front of Danny. He waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps of the two before beginning to start.

"Hey kid, I know what you're going through. You don't know what to do, you're confused. You want your life to end. You don't want to be used. You want to find the right people in life, but you're too scared. I should know. I've been like that for the past fifteen years. I know it's hard, and it is, but you can't give up. You've made it this far, don't quit now because of Magneto's wrong doing.

"Your friends told me a lot about you and your past. What they did to you is unforgivable, but you… you didn't wish your pain to them, because you knew that wasn't right. You are the strongest person I've ever known. You've faced so many things, it puts even the greatest hero to shame, and no one can blame you for doing this.

"But you're not dead yet. So, I'm not going to give up on you, even if you do yourself. I'll be honest with you; I can't give you a reason to live; only you can. But you have a pretty good shot with the X-men. I'll admit, I'm thinking about staying. They're all a family there, and we both have no one, so why not become part of theirs? They seem accepting, well, except for Cyclops. My gosh, that's a horrible name. Anyway, that's your choice. You can die or you can live." Logan whispered.

Nothing happened.

"Come on, kid. Wake up. We all miss ya." Logan said.

Not even a small movement.

Logan sighed and was about to urge him some more when the chamber started shaking, and so did the hallways. Young and Broken came running in.

"We have to go! His mind is falling!" Broken yelled.

Logan looked towards Danny. "Don't do this, Danny. Don't give up."

Logan didn't move even when Young and Broken pleaded him for them to send him back to the real world.

"We really want you with us, Danny. Please, don't give up."

"Logan!" Young screamed. Logan looked upwards and saw a rock falling towards him. Danny's eyes flew open, revealing a blinding white, just as Logan's world went black.

* * *

Logan's eyes opened and he found himself in a pile of snow, as it lightly fell onto him from the starry sky above.

"Glad to see you're back with the living."

Logan looked up to see Danny towering over him.

His hair was now half black, half white, while one eye was blue and the other was green. He looked happier, vibrant, and just plain strong. A white cape billowed behind him. (I'm not going to describe Danny's outfit but I'll tell you that it's rebirth mode with the DP symbol from that awesome Deviantart person.)

Logan got up and looked around to see Fentom, Phanten, Fentom, Phantom, Young, and Broken were standing around the chamber with two other pairs.

The first pair looked ridiculous. The first of the pair had white hair, and green eyes, and was wearing a black hazemat suit, with a white collar, boots, gloves, belt, and DP symbol, with a bed sheet around his neck.

The second one looked like an older version of Young, only with a hat, and a green plaid shirt over the first.

The second pair looked intimidating against the others, but they wore bright smiles.

The first of the pair had white hair, and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a white collar, DP symbol, and border, black jeans with a white belt, white fingerless gloves, and white combat boots.

The second had black hair, and green eyes. He wore a white hazemat suit with a red collar, gloves, and boots, and blue pants.

"So, you woke up." Logan said.

"No, not yet, but I'm just not catatonic anymore. You kinda blacked out when that rock hit ya. Sorry about that." Danny said and smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine. So, who are those two?" Logan pointed to the two pairs.

"The ones with the hat and cape are The Guides of the Halls, Phenton and Fantom. The other pair is the Balance of My Mind, Phantom and Fenton."

"Nice to meet ya, Logan." Phenton said, and Fantom nodded.

"Thanks for putting balance back in Danny's mind." Phantom said.

"Makes our job easier." Fenton said.

Danny glared at them. "Shut up."

The Balancers smirked playfully.

Danny turned back towards Logan. "I'm going to wake up in a few minutes. I'm going to have Phanten and Fentom get you out, OK?"

Logan nodded. "See ya soon, Danny."

Danny nodded and smiled. "Thanks for everything Logan."

Logan nodded and walked up to the pair.

"I see you haven't given each other your diamonds back." The man said to the two teens. The two smiled.

"We decided to keep them." Phanten said. Logan smiled at the two, and they started to leave through a passage that opened up in the wall.

"Bye Logan!" Young yelled.

"See ya." Broken said.

"Bye guys." Logan said.

"If Danny ends up catatonic again, we blame you!" Phantom in the assassin outfit yelled.

"We're serious!" His partner yelled.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"It was nice meeting you before ya left!" Phenton said.

"Yeah!" Fantom said.

"Same." Logan said plainly.

"Bye!" The Balancer's said.

Danny just waved. Logan waved back.

"Time to go, Logan." Fentom said. Logan nodded and the three entered the passage.

* * *

**Well wasn't that fun?**

**Kadzait: Not really.**

**SHUT UP.**

**Thank you _XIX-Phantom _for both following this story and me! XD**

**R****eviews:**

**SomeItalian: Yeah, Dan ain't the focus of the story so he doesn't really show up. Sorry! *rubs neck sheepishly***

**Supaherolena02: *rubs face* I hate the song "Let it go". AND HAHAHAHAHA! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YA?! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: The next chapter is very depressing. Just a heads up. XD**


	10. Don't Worry

Ch.9: Don't Worry

**_Two Guards Conversation_**

"I can't believe Phanten is going to lose Fentom! Losing a partner is like losing part of you." Phantom said, sadly.

Fenton sighed as they sat on a ledge above the entrance. "I know. Partners are connected to each other for a reason. They hold the balance with whatever they're assigned too, and they hold a bond. I mean, look at Young and Broken. They're two peas in a pod."

Both of the guards sighed. Phantom looked at Fenton. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Fenton looked at Phantom. "I know what you mean, bro."

Fenton suddenly smiled and put his arm around Phantom's shoulder. "That's why when we go down-"

"We'll go down together." Phantom finished and slung his arm around Fenton's shoulders.

Fenton gave him a huge smile. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me too."

"And if you get scared; **Don't Worry**. I'll be there."

"Why would I be scared?"

**_Imbalance_**

"Why is it when someone is able to get in here, we're stuck trying to keep _some _balance as the first wall crumbles?" Fenton said.

Phantom sighed and rolled his eyes, but kept his hands outstretched. "Because Fenton, Logan is here to keep Danny from dying, and he just so happens to have bad timing. Is that a good enough answer?"

Fenton glared at Phantom. "I'm not an idiot!"

Phantom scoffed. "You sure act like it."

Fenton looked shocked. "Dude, low blow!"

Phantom sighed. "Sorry, you just asked a stupid question while on the job. You know that irritates me."

Fenton smiled. "Why'd you think I asked?"

Phantom rolled his eyes, and after some time, balance was restored for a short while.

Fenton and Phantom panted.

"Well, that was fun." Fenton said. Phantom laughed and smacked Fenton on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Fenton yelled with a smile. The Balancer's chuckled at each other.

"You know, it's kind of sad. Fentom is fading, and Phanten can do nothing about it. I hope that doesn't happen to us." Phantom said.

Fenton smiled sadly and slung his arm around Phantom's shoulders. "**Don't Worry, **dude. We'll stick together even if this place breaks down and fades."

Phantom pulled away and stuck out his arm. "Promise?"

Fenton smiled and grasped Phantom's hand. "Always."

"Good to hear, bro."

"Of course."

**_Rampant Ideas_**

"Figures when Danny's catatonic his ideas and imagination decide to say 'Hey! Let's run free!' and then start a rebellion!" Fantom yelled to his partner.

"Well, you aren't wrong!" Phenton yelled back.

Fantom scoffed. "When am I wrong?"

Phanten looked at him. "You'd be surprised."

Fantom scoffed again. "Thanks!"

Phanten nodded. "Anytime."

After awhile the rampant ideas were forced to submission.

"Thank the Lord!" Fantom shouted, and dropped to his back in exhaustion. Phenton laughed and did the same.

They sat in silence for awhile, in their own little world's, but something was bothering Phenton. "Hey Fantom."

His partner looked at him. "Yeah?"

Phenton hesitated before answering. "We won't split up, right?"

Fantom gave his partner a curious stare, before smiling. "Course, bud! **Don't Worry **about it! We'll be together forever!"

Phanten chuckled. "You know that sounded weird, right?"

Fantom smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Of course! But I can say anything I want around you and not get weird looks!"

Phanten laughed. "No, I still give you weird looks. You choose to ignore them."

Fantom shrugged. "Didn't notice."

"I figured that much."

"Oh, shut up. And you better not tell anyone about this conversation!"

"**Don't Worry, **I won't."

"Good… And thanks."

"Anytime, bud, anytime."

**_The Fifth Wall's Falling_**

Fentom sat against the waterfall. The fourth was falling, and he could feel it, but he did not worry. No, it might be OK after all. Whenever the tenth wall fell, he'd be able to see his partner again. Then, they'd be free. They could do whatever they wanted together.

The fourth wall has fallen. It's only a matter of time before the fifth one went with it.

Fentom didn't have to wait long. The waterfall around him started to shake, and the rocks and ice started to fall and crack. Fentom sat among the chaos calmly, like it wasn't there, and it wasn't happening.

The last thing he thought was 'Finally!', before the world around him went black.

Phanten felt it.

More like he didn't.

Something was missing. His eyes widened.

"No…" He said before going through a portal to the sixth wall. He ran to where the shield used to be, and saw an empty void.

Upon seeing it, he broke down, crying for his lost partner. Then, he heard it. It was almost inaudible, but it was there, a voice, Fentom's voice.

"**Don't worry, **partner! We'll see each other again soon! **Don't Worry**!"

A childlike laughter sounded, and then it disappeared. For the few, short seconds the voice was there, Phanten felt whole again, but now it was gone again.

Phenton got up and wiped away the tears. He took a portal to the tenth wall, and sat down on the icy river top. He curled up in a ball and waited for the wall to fall, all the while, clutching the green emerald.

**_The Young and the Broken_**

Young ran, trying to find Broken. The bloody handprint ran through Young's mind again.

Broken said he had it under control! That shouldn't be happening!

Young ran down a hallway that was unfamiliar. Sure, it wasn't unusual to have another hallway appear as new memories made themselves known, but Danny was catatonic! He shouldn't be getting more memories!

Young easily found Broken. An iron door was open and Broken was using all his power to close it.

"Broken, I'm coming! **Don't Worry**!" Young yelled.

"Hurry Young! This door does not want to close!" Broken yelled back.

Young ran up beside Broken. "Ready?"

Broken nodded, and stopped his power for a brief second, but then started it back up with Young helping him.

Together, they closed the doors and it was chained several times.

The two guardians panted and Young turned to Broken. "How is this possible!? Danny's catatonic! He shouldn't be able to get anymore memories!"

Broken sighed sadly. "The fifth wall fell. Fentom's gone."

Young gasped. "Poor Phanten! He's probably heartbroken!"

Broken looked at Young sadly. "He is. He's waiting for the tenth wall to fall. He's waiting to be re-untied. That torture is behind this door." Broken explained and motioned towards the door.

Young spent a moment looking at the door, and then at Broken, before he attacked him with a hug. "Don't leave me! I don't want that to happen to us!"

Broken smiled sadly at Young. "**Don't worry**. I won't leave you. Now, come on. Aren't you guiding Logan?"

Young nodded excitedly. "Yeah, come on! You have to meet him!" Young dragged a smiling Broken through the hallways.

**_The Tenth Wall's Falling_**

Phanten felt the ninth wall fall, just like how Fentom felt the fourth wall fall. Phanten had been clutching the green emerald Fentom had given him before the shield fell.

Fentom had told him not to mourn, but that could have been his imagination acting up. Nevertheless, he hadn't mourned, just waited, waited for him to be united with his partner again.

He felt the ground shake, rocks crumble, ice crack, and the wall falling.

It wouldn't be long now.

Phanten had to smile. No, it wouldn't be long now. He'd see Fentom, his partner, again.

Oh, how he wished it was sooner! He could wish for nothing more than to be with his partner, and feel whole again! Why did Danny have to give up on life again?

Oh yeah, because he didn't want to be used again. Magneto did not know how much he hurt Danny's mental satiability.

Oh well, it can't be helped now. Phanten smiled as he felt the last few rocks fall towards him, and he clutched the emerald tighter as he felt the world go black.

"Didn't I say we'd see each other again?"

"Yeah, you did… It's good to see you again."

"Are you kidding me? It's great to see you again! Come here, partner! Give me the love!"

Laughter filled the dark air.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! AND YA'LL THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE DANNY WAKING UP! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kadzait: She laughed evilly every time someone was like "Yeah! Danny's waking up!" *shakes head***

**IT WAS SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, this chapter was dedicated to the brotherly love of the guards. XD Ya'll didn't see that coming, did ya?**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _GF255 and GreenDrkness._**

**Reviews:**

**Guest(1): HAHAHA! Yep! Pretty much! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: He's my cartoon crush! Why would I kill him? (Kadzait: Need I remind you of _Run-On Sentence?_ Me: SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!)**

**GreenDrkness: I shall keep on the writes, my friend! XD**

**Cynder3601: Thanks! :D **


	11. Ch10

Ch.10

Logan groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at the room Danny was in the last time he _really_ saw him. Jean was sleeping in a chair nearby, and she looked exhausted. He looked towards Danny, who was watching him with a smile.

"Welcome back to reality."

It was a whisper. Probably not to wake up Jean, but Logan smiled. "Nice to see you too."

He got up and walked towards Danny's bedside, as he sat up. "Sorry if you feel like crap. When that rock hit ya, your body went into this critical state, and Jean freaked because I was almost dead, and then she had to worry about you too, because you were almost physically dead."

Logan nodded understandingly as he looked at the red head.

"Logan…"

He looked back towards Danny, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"…thanks for saving me and giving me a reason to live."

Logan smiled and ruffled his hair. "Anytime, kiddo."

Danny smiled brightly.

"I see your two are alright." Charles said, wheeling in.

"Yeah, we're OK." Danny said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, after you almost killed me." Logan said.

"I said I was sorry." Danny defended.

Logan smirked at the irritated form that was Danny.

"Would you like to tell me about your adventure?" Charles asked, with a bright smile.

"Sure, but I want to tell you my story first." Danny said.

Charles looked confused.

"I want to tell you about my past." Danny clarified. Charles looked shocked for a minute before nodding. Danny took a deep breath. "It all started when my parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, built a ghost portal…"

Danny retold his life story to Charles, who sat in his wheelchair in shock.

"And then I met Logan at that bar, and about an hour later, I'm here." Danny finished.

Charles leaned back and looked at Danny seriously. "You know they can get arrested for what they did, correct?"

Danny nodded. "I kinda figured you would bring that up."

"Kid, what they did was serious. They deserve to go to jail." Logan said.

Broken left out details when he told the story. Danny didn't. He went as deep as telling them how many times they did something, like the vivisection.

"I know." Danny sighed.

"I will be in contact with them soon, just to let you know." Charles said. Danny nodded at the Professor. "And one more thing, Danny…"

Danny tilted his head confused.

"Your powers did not come from the ghost portal or the procedure. The only thing they gave you was the claws." Charles informed.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"All your life your powers have been hiding in dormant. The ghost portal woke them up. You wolf DNA is the same way." The Professor explained.

Danny shook his head. "That can't be right."

Jean suddenly sat up and stretched. "Actually, it's true. I analyzed your DNA. Professor is right. They've always been there."

Danny looked confused and then went deep in thought. After a while he nodded. "I guess that could be right. Maddie was always exposed to ectoplasm, that could be where the ghost powers came from, but the wolf thing…"

Then it dawned on him and he face palmed. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?"

The adults raised their eyebrows.

"Think of what?" Logan said.

Danny smiled at them. "Before I was born, Maddie went to Alaska to visit a friend of hers that lived there. Well, she walked up to what she thought was the village's stray wolf-dog. When she got close enough, she saw that it was limping, and she tried to help it, but it bit her and wouldn't let go. Jack had to beat it away. Anyway, I think that's where I got my powers! That wasn't the wolf-dog, it was just a wolf!"

Charles nodded, thinking. "Yes, that could be true. Now, I've been meaning to ask you, what are your powers? So far, you possess more than I've ever seen. Most mutants have one power, some have two, but very rarely they have three. You seem to have more."

Danny nodded. "I have a ton more. Might want to sit back. We'll be here awhile."

Danny told him about the basic ghost powers. Super enhanced abilities, ecto-blasts, intangibility, invisibility, flight, enhanced senses, overshadowing, and his Ghostly Wail. Then he told them about the newer ones.

Over the past few months, Danny got quite a few new powers. For instance, storm powers he got from Vortex. Since he got Vortex's powers over the weather, it turned his core into a neautro core. Neautro cores don't have a specific power over any element, so you end getting all of them. It's very rare to have one. He also ended up getting telepathy, and telekinesis. Both also rare in the Ghost Zone. He could transform into a wolf, his senses were enhanced once more, he could sprout a tail and ears, and the claws were obvious.

By the time he was done, the small audience was captivated.

"That's extraordinary!" Charles said.

Danny shrugged. "I think my ghost powers are still developing, but I'm not sure. Powers just show up when I need them."

"Wow, I'd love to see you in action." Jean said.

Danny smiled slightly. "Thanks, I guess."

Charles smiled at him. "Now, I would like to talk to you later, for now, Logan may I speak with you?"

Logan nodded and followed Charles out.

**Presentation Room**

"There's an abandoned military compound at Alkali Lake in the Canadian rocks, close to where we found you. There's not much left, but you might find some answers." Charles explained.

Logan just looked at the holographic image for a minute. "Thank you."

Charles stared at Logan. "Are you going to say good-bye to them?"

Silence met him.

**Game Room**

Rogue was playing foosball with a few other kids, and Danny was watching next to her with a smile. The adults Jean, Scott, Storm, and Charles watched the news and it was talking about the mutant registration.

Senator Robert Kelly was there, but wasn't he dead?

"I was wrong in this particular issue. I hope in time, I may be forgiven. Thank you." He said and started to leave. The news reporter went on, but they paused it when they saw Kelly's eyes turn amber.

"Mystique." Storm said.

"Son of a gun..." Scott trailed off, noticing the five kids behind him. Storm pressed play and they continued watching.

* * *

Logan had his backpack, and watched as Rogue played with the others, while Danny tried to give her advice on how to bounce the ball. He opened the door, and walked out, but Danny and Rogue saw. The two jogged to the door, in hopes of catching him.

"Hey." Rogue said. Logan turned around and faced the confused faces.

"You running again?" Rogue asked, mimicking Logan. Logan readjusted his backpack.

"Not really. There's some things I need to take care of up north." Logan said and then brushed the white locks.

"I kinda like it." Rogue said.

The three stood in silence for a moment.

"We don't want you to go." Rogue said.

"Yeah, and you told me that you were thinking about staying." Danny said. Logan thought for a moment, and took off his dog tags, and put them in Rogue's hand.

Before he could close the hand, Danny's phased one tag off and put it on his own chain that held his dog tags. Logan looked at him curiously.

"I can put it back on." The Ghost Boy teased. Logan shrugged, and looked at the two teens.

"I'll be back for this." Logan stated and stared at the two before he turned around and left.

He walked outside, trying to think of how he was going to get to Alkali Lake when he saw something and got an evil idea. He rode out of the Institute's gates, riding Scott's motorcycle.

**Magneto's Cell**

An officer walked down the plastic tube, connecting the real world to Magneto's plastic cell.

Charles moved one of his chess pieces and took one of Magneto's. Magneto moved his piece and took one of Charles's.

"Doesn't it ever wake you in the middle of the night, the feeling that they would someday pass that foolish law, or one just like it? And they'll come for you and your children." Magneto asked.

Charles looked at Magneto as he rubbed his face. "It does indeed." He admitted.

Magneto took another piece. "What do you do when you wake up to that?"

Charles moved one of his pieces. "I feel a great swell of pity for the soul who comes to that school, looking for trouble."

Magneto and Charles stared at each other, silently arguing, when they were interrupted by the officer who entered. He walked around and grabbed the handles of Charles's plastic wheelchair.

"Why do you come here, Charles?" Magneto asked.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers of?" Charles asked back.

Magneto smiled. "Yes, you continue your search for hope."

They didn't say anything as the officer started to wheel Charles back to the real world, but Magneto stopped him.

"You know this plastic prison of theirs won't hold me forever. The war is still coming, Charles, and I intend to fight it, by any means necessary." The old man said.

Charles looked at him and leaned forward. "And I will always be there… old friend."

The officer wheeled Charles out and Magneto knocked over his king.

* * *

**ON TO THE SEQUEL! *evil grin***

**Kadzait: *rubs face, sighing* You all are gonna hate her...**

**Yes, you all will. *evil smile***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _Gabriel Novak and DaughterOfTheSea1._**

**Reviews:**

**Supaherolena02: I made someone cry again! *dances***

**BringbackDannyPhantom: *takes award from you and bows dramatically***


End file.
